Perfection
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Third in the So Much Later Series, featuring the next generation Stoppable Family. Raising a family isn't easy when everyone thinks you are perfect. Poor Kim.
1. Rally Up

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Anne sat in the bleachers, writing out some calculus equations. Don was on the Gym floor with the rest of the football team. The cheerleading squad was performing a routine to get everybody riled up for the big game against Lowerton. 

Anne never really understood the pep mentality, so she used the time to get homework done. She paused only when the crowd got particularly loud or once in a while to look over at Ken Flagg, the quarterback, as he watched the rally and chatted with her brother, Don.

Anne found him distracting to say the least, with his close cropped blonde hair, chiseled face, and firm muscles. He was what many of the girls aspired to catch.

Girls like Cindy Mankey, for example. Cindy was captain of the cheer squad. Her own looks were said to be impressive. She had brown, shoulder-length well-bodied hair, and brown eyes and was more voluptuous than Anne would ever be. She had set her eyes on Ken almost at the same time Anne had. Even as Anne watched, Cindy took a moment between cheers to wave at him. Luckily, he didn't notice.

Anne saw that Ken was still talking with Don. Don laughed at something he said.

Then Anne saw that Audio-Video kid from New Jersey squatting next to the players, recording the cheer routines. Anne then remembered that he wasn't actually from New Jersey. But New Jersey had something to do with him. Then she remembered his name, Trenton.

Cindy walked up to Anne after the rally. "You could at least show some spirit, Annie."

"I participated," Anne shot back.

"While doing homework?"

"It's called multi-tasking." Anne's brow furrowed.

Cindy just adjusted her hair. "You don't participate around here."

"You forget that I'm on the yearbook committee and debate team captain," said Anne.

"Oooooh," Cindy waved the fingers of both her hands spookily, "You taking the chess team captain to the dance?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "You mean Kate Moss?"

Cindy frowned. She must have also forgotten who the chess captain was.

Anne smiled, "No, she and I decided to just be friends."

The other cheerleaders standing around giggled. Cindy started to fume. "Well, you still don't do any physical activity."

"So," said Anne. "I'm smarter than I am graceful."

"So you can do those missions with your family, but you won't do sports here?"

"You turned me away from cheer squad, remember?"

"Because you don't have any spirit," Cindy said triumphantly.

The warning bell for the next class rang. Anne took her books and walked to her next class. She couldn't believe she had just lost an argument with Cindy Mankey.

* * *

After school, Don and Anne sat in on a meeting with their mom, Kim Possible, Director of Global Justice. It was a regular status meeting with Dr. Load, the agency's science and intelligence manager, and Flo Ming, an agent that the twins often accompanied on missions. 

Dr. Load was reading off a list, "Duff Killigan was evicted from a new golf course in Egypt on Wednesday. Shego and Motor Ed were last known to be in Brazil just after their escape."

Flo raised a hand for a moment; "She was in Cuba last week."

Everyone looked at Flo.

"How do you know that, Flo?" asked the Director.

Flo chuckled rather nervously. "Um, post card." She held up a picture card for all to see. It read 'Havana' across the bottom of a beach scene.

Don peeked at the other side as Flo held it up.

'Weather's nice. Glad you aren't here. I like my freedom. Shego.'

"May I?" asked mom as she reached over her desk.

Flo handed her the card.

Kim examined the card. "It's her writing." She asked Flo, "Been getting these long?"

"That's the second."

Don remembered hearing that Flo actually had to team with Shego on a mission in Go City a couple months ago. Now Shego sends her postcards?

Mom handed the card back. "Wade, see that Flo has 'write access' to Shego's files. Flo, I'd like updates when possible."

"Yes, Ma'am," Flo smiled.

Anne asked, "Weren't Shego and Motor Ed in jail for only a month?"

Her mother smiled, "Actually, Anne, that's the longest Shego's ever been held."

Dr. Load continued with his list. "Drakken and Bopper are in the Caribbean since the mistrial in Go City."

"His old island?" asked Kim.

"That's the one."

Kim's eyebrows lowered, "Much activity?"

"Nothing that can be observed," said Wade.

"We'll have to get a recon team in there soon." She turned to Flo, "You think I should send the twins?"

Flo looked at Kim as though trying to find something that she wasn't saying aloud, "I could do a simple recon, Ma'am."

"I know you can," said the Director. "I thought you might want the twins to go instead."

Flo stared at the Director's desk a moment, then she looked over at the twins. "I guess their ready."

* * *

After the meeting, Don and Anne had a snack in the agency's lounge. 

Don said, "I don't know, Anne. I'm getting sick of all the high school politics about picking a date." He leaned back and sighed. "I just want to have fun at the dance, not impress people."

"So just ask a nice girl," said Anne, wishing someone would ask her.

"Whoever I pick would just use it to show how cool and desirable she was to be there with the star player."

"What if she doesn't go to your school?" asked Flo. The twins had not noticed her walking up.

Don looked up at her in surprise, "Ask somebody from a different school?" Don's eyes went blank a moment. "I don't know many like that."

Flo sat down next to him in the booth, "I was thinking you might want to bring someone who isn't in high school anymore."

"A college girl?" gasped Anne. "That would make a real statement!"

"It's not about how it looks, Anne," Don slapped the table lightly. "I just want take a nice friend or not go."

"Anybody like that at school?" asked Flo.

"Actually, no," Don started to sulk.

"I could go," said Flo.

The twins both stared at her.

Flo smiled, "I haven't been to a school dance in a long time." She sipped her coffee, "It might be fun."

"You want to go to the Middleton High School Harvest Dance," Anne said, almost disbelieving.

"With me," Don added.

"Yeah," Flo said slowly. "What do you think of it?"

"It'll be a blast," said Don.

* * *

.

* * *

With this story, I'll be trying for more. More length per chapter, more drama, etc. 

I had wanted from the beginning of my series to stick with the original characters, but do them after they had reached my age. I only gave them kids because I knew they would have some.

Now, I think the kids are getting disobedient and trying to take over. Teenagers!


	2. Assemble

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20 plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Don was really pepped up at the game against Lowerton. He broke the school record for most sacks in a single game. Middleton won, 14-7. 

The next morning, Middleton high had its annual 'Mutant Awareness' assembly. Anne and Don were asked to sit on the stage with several other notable students.

"Don is taking _who _to the dance?" Kate Moss asked as they sat down.

"A friend of the family." said Anne, "She works for my mom."

"Don is bound to upset a lot of girls by getting an outsider."

"She's not an outsider to us. We've worked with her on missions."

"Still, an older woman," Kate sounded rather impressed.

The assembly soon started and Mr. Barkin began with a long speech.

"Barkin hates me," Kate told Anne as they listened to the Principal lecture. Her long, straight brown hair glistened.

"What makes you think that?" Anne whispered.

"It's the only reason I'm up here."

"I thought it was because we are team captains," Anne said quietly.

"Not the chess and debate teams," Kate rolled her eyes. "Besides, your brother's not a captain, and he's down there with the other jocks."

Anne glanced down at Don who was sitting next to Cindy. Next to Cindy was Ken Flagg! Anne unconsciously made a fist.

"Ken's the captain," said Kate. "That _might _be why he and Cindy are up here, but you and I don't have that kind of notoriety around here." She stuck her hands in her pockets and slouched, "I'm on the swim team, but our captain isn't here."

Barkin turned to the students on the stage, "Miss Moss, would you please explain some mutant facts to our student body."

Kate mumbled to Anne as she rose, "He singles me out every year."

Anne watched as Kate walked to the podium. The lights were dimmed and Trenton turned on a projector that was on a cart next to the podium. It displayed slides on the wall behind Anne and the others. Anne couldn't watch without turning her seat, so she just sat there as Kate talked about polluted lakes, rare vibrations, dangerous mutations and the one case of beneficial mutants, the giant roaches at the Middleton landfill.

Anne only half listened to Kate's speech, knowing all of this already. She did notice that the backlight from the projector made Trenton's acne look twice as bad. She tried not to stare, but his face was in a mini-spotlight. It was actually more of a zit-light.

When Kate was done, the lights came back up and she sat back down by Anne.

"Wasn't it your parents that tamed the roaches?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anne nodded. Dad actually used to tell that story at bedtime.

"I guess that explains why you and Don are here," Kate whispered. "But he just hates me."

Once the assembly was over, those on the stage had to wait for the audience to file out before they could leave.

Trenton followed immediately after Anne, pushing the cart before him. At the door, the cart's wheels caught on the carpet's edge. The rear end of the cart tipped up. The projector fell forward toward Anne.

Anne turned and knelt down quickly. She caught the projector on top of her books.

"Thanks," said the A-V kid as he tipped the cart back to get it through the door. Once the cart was all the way in the hall, he took the projector from Anne. "Mrs. Hatchett would have my hide if this thing was damaged," he said as he set it on the cart.

Anne picked up a sheet of paper that had fallen to the floor. A short poem was written on it. So short that she had read all of it as soon as she saw it.

**When a pigeon loves a dove, it helps when they both realize that a pigeon is a dove.**

"That's sweet, Trenton," said Anne as she handed it to him.

"Trent, actually."

"Huh?"

He smiled, "Trenton is in New Jersey. I'm right here. There's a difference of two letters and a thousand miles."

"Oh," Anne bowed her head. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it."

"Nice poem," Anne changed the subject back. "Where'd you get it?"

He grinned, "I, uh." He looked at the paper and then back at Anne, "Wrote it during the presentation."

"Cool," Anne smiled. "Could you make a copy?"

He seemed quite surprised. "Sure!" He smiled as he wrote it again on the lower portion of the same sheet, then tore it in half and handed her the top section.

"Thanks, Trent." She took it and read it once again slowly as she walked away, before she slipped it into one of her books.

* * *

Ron escorted his guests to _Pellone Allegre_'s best booth. These businessmen were eager to see him for some reason. 

"Thank you for seeing us before business hours," said Mr. Setai.

"Do itashemashite," said Ron without an accent.

"You speak Japanese?"

"I've picked up a little," Ron smiled.

"We have a proposal for you, Mr. Stoppable," said Mr. Donaldson.

"It would be my honor to hear your proposal," Ron said, starting to feel like he may be impressing these men.

Mr. Setai smiled.

Mr. Donaldson brought out a portfolio. "We are rather impressed with the success of your restaraunt."

"Thank you," Ron tried to say humbly. "I should tell you now, I simply couldn't sell."

"That would be folly," agreed Mr. Setai.

"We were thinking 'Franchise'," smiled Mr. Donaldson.

"Real-ly?" Ron rubbed his chin.

"Mr. Donaldson would open a location in Las Vegas. I am considering Orlando," Mr. Setai nodded.

"You would keep creative control and train the local management," Donaldson opened the portfolio, revealing artist's conceptions of the restaraunt in new locations and marketing and financial charts.

After looking over everything, Ron admitted, "Those are some nice numbers."

"What do you think?" asked Mr. Donaldson.

"It does look tempting," Ron was thoughtful. "I'd like to take this to my 'familial comittee', as it were."

"Understandable," Mr. Setai stood.

"We will await your decision," Donaldson collected some papers, leaving the bulk of the presentation in a folder on the table.

"Thank you for coming," Ron stood and bowed slightly as they left. "I will be in touch."

* * *

.

* * *

For those that know me, I should mention that I have _not_ inserted myself into the story. I merely thought that my name fit one of the characters. 


	3. Historic Dates

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo walked into the Director's office with confidence. "You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" Once it had been always, 'Director'. Then at the woman's request, Flo actually called her 'Kim' when the occasion called for it. It had never been Director Possible, or even Ms. Possible. Finally, Flo had settled into calling her 'Ma'am' most of the time. It was familiar, yet respectful. 

"Sit down, Agent Ming." She didn't look up from her work.

Flo found it unusual that the woman had called her that and in that tone. The Director had been the one to break the title barrier nearly a year ago. She usually called Flo by her first name, which was often appropriate for a superior to do. She had still occasionally referred to her as 'Flamingo' now and again, but the Director hadn't called her 'Agent Ming' in months.

Flo sat.

Director Possible kept on with what she was doing. She checked several reports, twice and again as Flo watched. Flo began to wonder if there was a discrepancy with one of her reports.

Finally, she filed the paperwork and faced Flo from behind her desk. She seemed more authoritative than usual. "Is it true that you are planning to attend Middleton High School's Harvest Dance?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Flo was actually relieved that she had been asked a personal question. That meant that even here in the Director's office, she would be 'Kim', instead of 'The Director'.

However, Flo's smile faded when she noticed that Kim was not acting the least at ease. She was still sitting straight up in her seat with her hands on her desk. She was looking straight at - no, _through_ - Flo.

She was actually clenching her hands for a moment.

The Director then placed her hands flat on the desk and took a deep breath. "What made you think it would be appropriate for you to date my son?"

Flo was speechless.

The question had completely blindsided her.

Once she found her voice, she said the first thing in her head. "I don't see how it is inappropriate."

The older redhead stood, her hands still on her desk, "You are an agent of Global Justice and he is a trainee."

"He said he wanted to go with a friend or not at all," said Flo. "It's one silly dance."

"So this is not a date?" The redheaded woman's eyes were slits.

Flo sighed, "I'd be lying if I said that." Flo looked her boss in the eye, "You've raised a good young man."

"You shouldn't be dating him," Her voice was like ice.

"Did I miss something in the agency handbook?" Asked Flo. "There are no restrictions on agents fraternizing." Her voice rose slowly, "Even if there were, Don's not an agent. He's a junior volunteer."

"Emphasis on junior!" Don's mother shouted.

Flo calmed only slightly, "This isn't about the agency at all." She stared at her mentor, "You think I'm too old for him."

Kim hesitated.

"You brought me into your office to use your power as my boss to prevent me from dating Don!" Flo's voice rose higher than before.

The older woman was taken aback.

"Maybe this isn't even about age." Flo said quietly. "You know he's mature for his age." Flo's eyes started tearing, "Maybe you just don't want him dating the daughter of -!"

"Flo, no." Kim breathed.

Flo stood up and started for the door.

"Wait." She whispered from her desk.

Flo stopped.

"This has nothing to do with the circumstances of your birth." She walked around the desk.

Flo did not move.

"Except maybe the date of it," she stepped in front of Flo.

Flo's eyes were closed.

Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

Flo opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." Kim looked down at the floor. "It was also wrong of me to use my agency position to influence a personal matter."

"You're a concerned mom." Flo wiped her cheek, "I probably should have said something to you first."

Kim gestured to the seat Flo had just vacated.

Flo sat down again and Kim took the seat next to it.

Flo said, "I had planned to wait - a couple of years maybe - but he seemed upset about the dance."

"You really like him," Kim seemed surprised.

Flo nodded, "It didn't take long, frankly." She smiled, "He's a good man, and real cute."

Kim smiled but her eyes were dark, "You do realize that if you hurt him, I have relatives that can put you on the very next deep space probe."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Flo saluted. "I'll take it real slow, Ma'am."

* * *

Don and Anne Stoppable were dropped off near Drakken's Caribbean lair by an agency stealth plane. They proceeded underwater to infiltrate the lair, wearing scuba gear. Even Bill, Don's favorite naked mole rat, was in a special mini-sub that Uncle Wade had invented. He called it the Personal Rodent Submarine, or PRS. 

The twins had never been to this lair before, but the maps on file at G.J. were extensive. Mom had also briefed them on details of the place from her first hand experience and pertinent anecdotes from her amateur days. They managed to sneak in unseen. They found Dr. Drakken and Bopper, his young punk girl sidekick, at a set of monitors.

Anne thought that a setup like that would probably have the kids in the audio-visual department at school drooling.

Bopper asked, "What's this for again, Drakky?"

Drakken looked away from the screen, "I'm reviewing these tapes to try and find Kim Possible's weak spot."

"How are twenty-something old tapes gonna tell you that now?"

"Scientific method." Drakken started the tape running again.

"What is he watching?" asked Anne.

"Maybe an old reality show?" said Don.

: High school quarterback, Brick Flagg, takes the ride of his life:

The screen showed a young, blonde man in a letter jacket tied to a roller coaster car.

Anne gasped, "Is that?"

"Mr. Flagg, the used car guy?" said Don.

: And only one person can save him: a woman with short blonde hair at the ride's controls continued dramatically. : His beloved girlfriend, Kim Possible:

"What the-," Anne was beside herself.

"Wow," said Don, "He actually had hair once."

"No, I mean - Mom dated Ken's dad?" Anne whispered.

"Apparently," Don whispered.

* * *

.

* * *

I recently realized that I would cast Cree Summer as the voice of Flo. (She has played among others> "Kida" from Disney's "Atlantis" and "Susie Carmichael" in "Rugrats"). 

I still have no idea who to cast for the twins.


	4. Meet your Host

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20 plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The twins watched Drakken run tapes over and over. He switched periodically between two tapes. The first featured their mom rescuing Mr. Flagg from a damaged roller coaster. The second was apparently made from surveillance tapes. It showed their parents fighting Shego and some other fellow who actually melted during the battle when Rufus bit him squarely on the leg. 

:You know what I hate: Mom asked Shego.

:That your date melted: Shego asked back as she took a fighting stance.

Mom smiled : No. You : She then kicked Shego faster and farther than the twins had ever seen anyone kick anything.

"That suit really does kick butt," whispered Don.

"How many other guys did Mom date?" breathed Anne.

The twins then heard an odd sound. Like someone was whistling. Then a large ring fell over them and shrunk to bind them together, with their arms pinned to their sides.

Bopper stuck her head into the place the kids had been hiding in. "Well, if it isn't the sneaky twins." She said in Anne's face. Her breath smelled of onions.

Bopper grabbed the plastic, fluorescent red ring that held them and dragged them out into the room. The kids noticed that it was similar to several colored plastic bracelets the sidekick was wearing. "Sid and Nancy are here, Drakky."

Drakken grunted in response as he turned around. Then he saw the twins and realized what Bopper was talking about.

"Ah, the Possible twins. I've been looking forward to meeting you." He grabbed Don's hand and shook it.

"It's Stoppable." Don said, annoyed. "Don and Anne Stoppable!"

"At least he got the twin part right," said Anne.

"What brings you to my humble lair?" Drakken sat back down in his chair, facing the twins.

"Mom just thought we should get acquainted," smiled Anne.

"Then why sneak in and hide?" asked Bopper.

"You don't like Hide and Seek?" asked Don.

Bopper whistled a quick note. The ring shrunk about an inch in diameter, cutting into the twins.

"Hey!" cried Anne.

"Enough of the pleasantries." said Drakken. "Are the sharks ready, Sh-" he looked flustered a moment, "Bopper?"

"Yes, Drakky Dearest," said Bopper sarcastically. She tapped one foot, annoyed.

Bopper then dragged the kids over to a pool in one end of the room.

The twins exchanged a look. Anne leaned forward until Don was lifted off the ground. Don gave Bopper a few swift kicks. The first knocked her hand free of the ring. Another to her breadbasket knocked the wind out of her.

Don tapped his pocket to wake up Bill. Bill yawned and stuck his head up.

"Bill, new chew toy," Don said quickly.

Anne got to her feet and started to run.

Bill gleefully started chewing on the ring.

"Going under," Anne warned as she jumped into the river they had used to enter.

They kicked together until Bill had managed to sever the ring. Then they left the way they came and rendezvoused with their plane.

* * *

The kids were taken straight home. Their parents were in the living room, watching the 'Agony County Reunion'. Naked mole rats surrounded them. Rufus was on Mom's shoulder, asleep. 

"How'd it go? asked Dad.

"We got caught," said Don.

"But were all right," Anne shot Don a look.

"What did he do?" Mom stood up. Several naked mole rats whined as they fell off her lap. Rufus stirred only a little.

"Bopper was going to feed us to Sharks," Anne admitted slowly.

"But I handled her," said Don.

"You didn't do it alone," whined Anne.

Mom stomped her foot. Everyone got quiet.

"This is getting us nowhere," Mom griped. "I thought I could let you sleep and get a formal debriefing in the morning, but if you two are going to argue..." She trailed off, frustrated. "Go to your rooms. Your father and I will be with each of you soon."

The twins did as they were told.

Anne lay on her bed, clutching a pillow beneath her for several minutes.

She didn't think about what the tapes had told her about her mother. She didn't want to. Drakken had said he was looking for her weakness.

Anne had learned something all right. The thought of Mom with someone other than Dad was so alien.

Parents do break up. She had seen that. Teenagers like her date all sorts, looking for the right match. Mom had been her age when those tapes were made. Somehow, none of that made it better.

When Mom came in, she looked a lot better. "Do you feel all right?"

"Okay," said Anne weakly.

"Good," said Mom. "So you were caught, but fought your way out."

"Essentially," Anne shifted on her stomach to face mom.

"Learn much before that?"

"Drakken was reviewing old tapes." Anne reflected further, "He said he was trying to find your weak spot."

Mom shook her head slowly, "All this time and he still thinks it's about me." She sighed, "Did you see the tapes?"

"Yeah," Anne tried to think through what she had seen while disregarding how she felt about it. "There was one from when you were dating Mr. Flagg..."

"Who told you that?" Mom looked shocked.

"Was it a secret?" Anne frowned.

"It's not true," Mom said firmly.

"It was on the tape. This woman was challenging you to save your boyfriend."

Mom stood up angrily and called out Anne's bedroom door, "Ron!"

Dad appeared a moment later, looking nervous. "Yeah, KP?"

"Please explain to your daughter about proper journalism." Her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Journalism?" Dad looked as confused as Anne felt. What does this have to do with Journalism?

"Four words, Ron." She counted each one on her fingers, "Adrena Lynn, Brick Flagg." Mom then stormed by him out of the room.

"Isn't that three words?" Anne asked.

"Um," Dad was watching mom leave. He stepped into the room, "Seen any old T.V. shows recently?"

"Only on villainous screens," Anne tried to make a joke, but she didn't smile.

Dad spent the next few minutes telling Anne a high school story she had never heard before.

"So Mom never dated Mr. Flagg?" Anne was still clutching her pillow, though not as hard.

"No, she just had to rescue him that one time." He lowered his head a little, "Which was my fault."

"What about the melting guy?"

"Who?" Dad was confused.

"On another tape, this guy you two were fighting melted when Rufus bit him." Anne suppressed the rather gross image, "Then Shego referred to him as Mom's 'date'."

"Prom night," Dad was looking at something far away as he said it softly.

His statement surprised Anne, "_You _didn't take Mom to the prom?"

Dad looked at her tenderly, "Actually, she took me." He smiled, "After her other date..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "He wasn't real."

"Hence the melting," She tried to suppress a shudder and the image of her mom with the guy.

"Get some sleep," Dad told her. "Mom still wants a formal report in the morning." He gave her a peck on the cheek, "Good night."

"'Night, Dad."

* * *

.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! 

I have a fan. WOW

Finally had a little action in this one. But I don't think this story will get as action packed as 'Go Flamingo' was. I'm not big on combat.

It seems some people have come to this story without reading my earlier works. I know this one would be less confusing when you read the other's first. I am referring to earlier events in my universea lot, because this will be a dramatic result of those events. Of course, I am also making everything trace back to the original KPverse as much as possible.(Which is the core of Fanfic)


	5. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20 plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The next morning's formal debriefing went better than the informal one. 

After she had made sure all was well at headquarters, Mom came home with the kids. It was Saturday. The harvest dance was that night.

Once they were home, Anne went back to her room. She turned on her stereo. She was feeling down, so she set it to select her least played songs. She hoped something unusual might help her mood.

The first song was a pop cover of some old, tender, Disney love song. She quickly tapped 'next'. Anne didn't want to be reminded that she didn't have a date for the dance.

The next song was some millennium pop tune about God riding a bus. Anne opened her Latin book to do some studying. A half-sheet of paper fell out. It was Trent's poem.

Anne was feeling like a pigeon all right. Ken had asked Cindy to the dance. No Dove for her. She decided she didn't want to study after all and plopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

The next song started with some guitar riffs and a laugh. Anne thought she could use some laughter right then.

'_I lost faith in myself, in everyone and everything around me._' a woman sang.

Anne realized it was Pat Benetar. Probably a song she got from one of her uncles.

_I thought I'd disappear; maybe you'd be better off without me._

Anne gave the song a top score for being appropriate.

_You showed me I was wrong, everybody needs someone_

_Love is not about perfection._

Anne wished that it were true.

_You made no promises_

_Life is hard enough you said, without you_

Anne was looking for patterns on the ceiling as the chorus began.

_Only You, Only You_

_You're all that matters_

_Only You, Only You, Only You_

Sounds like Mom and Dad.

_Only You give me strength_

_When my world is shattered_

_Only You, Only You, Only You_

Anne knew it wasn't talking about her.

_I've walked this road some many times before_

_You'd think I'd know the way_

_But like the fool that I am, it always ends the same_

That sounds more like my life.

_You said that everyone deserves a little happiness_

_No one should have to be alone_

No one? So why am I lying here? Answer that.

_Me, I'd be satisfied with just a little tenderness,_

_With you_

I can share that. Point him out. Oh, and keep him away from Cindy.

_Only You, Only You_

_You're all that matters_

Where's the dove?

_Only You, Only You, Only You_

_Only You break the chain_

Bill got them out of that darn ring. Don had kept Bopper from throwing them to the sharks. She hadn't done anything.

_When my world is shattered_

_Only You, Only You, Only You_

Ken could be her dove, but he'd rather fly with Cindy.

Anne turned off the stereo and went to the kitchen unsure whether she actually was hungry.

* * *

Anne found Mom pouring some milk for herself. 

"Hey, Annie!" she smiled. "I'm proud of the way you two did last night. You kept safe in a bad sitch."

"Thanks, Mom," Anne decided to sit at the kitchen table, since Mom was in the fridge.

"You don't sound very sincere," said Mom. "Are you all right?" Mom sat down at the table.

"Fair," she said honestly.

They sat a moment. Kim waited patiently. She could see that Anne wanted to talk, but didn't want to admit it.

"Mom, where did you meet Dad?" Anne asked. "_Please_ don't say Kindergarten," She pleaded.

Mom sipped her milk. "Okay," She hesitated.

"It _was _in kindergarten?" Anne gaped at her mother.

"Um," Mom smiled nervously, "Pre-K, actually."

Anne let her head fall forward until her forehead hit the table with a 'thunk'. "I'll never meet a guy."

"Now you sound like me."

"Reality check, Mom," Anne barely lifted her head. "You just told me you met your husband in _pre-K_."

"Yet in high school I constantly agonized about boys and dating," Kim looked squarely at her daughter's ear, since Anne's eyes were on the table.

"You weren't dating, Dad?" Anne lifted her head slowly.

"Not until senior year," Mom told her. "We were just friends all that time, best friends."

"So you hung out as friends, dating other people?" Even after all she had learned about her mom in the last twenty-four hours, Anne could not grasp it.

"Mostly," Mom looked thoughtful. "Then there were the missions. Your Dad was always with me for those." Mom got a dreamy look in her eyes, though she looked right at Anne. "What I love about your father is that he is always there for me."

"Wow," Anne whispered.

"Wow," Kim agreed. "I hope you will find someone like that, too."

"Really, always?" Anne looked up at her like she had used to during a good bedtime story.

"Even when it hurt."

"Like what?" Anne smiled and propped her chin in both her hands, leaning on the table.

"Once Drakken had poisoned me with some rare pollen. It interacted with an emotional response. Your dad went to the Amazon alone for an antidote, even though I had a date." Mom looked so nice when she talked about Dad.

"You went out while poisoned?"

Kim looked down at the table, "It was stupid, I know. But I really liked the guy." She continued, "Ron was there to support me, though he didn't like Josh Mankey much at that time."

Kim saw her daughter staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide. "Something wrong?"

"Please tell me you did not say, 'Mankey'."

Kim hadn't intended to say his name, especially after Anne's reaction to the mistaken case with Brick Flagg, but you can't unring a bell once it has sounded. "Actually, I did." Kim bit her lower lip.

"_Cindy's_ Dad!"

Kim remembered that she had once seen Cindy and Anne bickering. Their banter had even reminded her of another pair of teens but it had slipped her mind until now. "Yeah."

"Ken's dad was bad enough!" Anne shouted. Her head went back down on the table. "This is just too weird." She said quietly. This time her long hair obscured her. It looked like a blonde ball of hair sat on the table.

"The Flagg thing was wrong, Anne," Kim pointed out.

"But this is true," Anne said from under her hair.

"So?"

Anne rose up and faced her mother; "So Cindy is always on me about stuff! She wouldn't let me live this down!"

"Have you considered that she might think it's weird?"

Anne paused to think, "No."

"Do you really think she would want everyone to know?"

"No," Anne sighed.

"Then why does it matter?"

Anne thought long and hard on that. "I guess...," she looked up at her mother, "it doesn't?"

"That's my thought on it." Mom got up, "I think we have some mint ice cream left."

"Please and thank you." chimed Anne.

* * *

Additional Disclaimer: Pat Benatar owns all right to her song, "Only You."

My first songfic. Did it stink?

**Lewis Caroll:** You caught one of my jokes! Yeah, I made Anne the captain of the debate team because of a line Drakken said in 'Crush'. She's not a cheerleader either. Don is a linebacker. I wanted him on defense and its one of the few positions I understand.

It's nottoo late to review my old stuff if you really want too. ;-)

Anne's actually feeling rather crushable at this point, we'll see what she does about it.

**kIrEigIrL:** Flo's birth parentage came out in 'Go Flamingo'. I refer back a lot to events from KP and my own stories. In this story, most of the sitch is resulting from events of the earlier stories. I didn't realize before that most of their fanfic kids are guys. I just liked her as a girl.


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

That evening, Anne decided to stay home with the Mole Rats. Mom and Dad would be chaperoning the dance. Don, of course, was taking Flo. 

That still sounded odd to Anne. Maybe Flo just wanted to help Don out this one time. Yeah, that makes more sense than them in some 'relationship'. Still, Anne thought she'd like someone to do that for her. Even out of pity.

When Flo arrived at the Stoppable house, she was wearing a black halter dress that went down to just above the knee. It looked snug on her, but not tight. Its color accentuated her fair skin. It had a plunging neckline that was rather flattering.

Don was impressed.

The foursome decided to take Dad's car. Kim drove while Flo sat in the front. The men sat in the back.

Dad didn't seem to mind. Don wondered a moment why he wasn't sitting next to his 'date.' Don figured it didn't matter. He got what he wanted, a good friend with him at the dance. It seemed a shame that Anne wasn't going.

Anne wound up watching a collection of 'Fearless Ferret' episodes on disc. It seems that Rufus had allowed his son, Ted to form a 'Wonder Weasel' fan club. Anne rather enjoyed watching the near ancient superhero show. She wished she could fight as well as him. She'd settle for fighting more like Don. Maybe next weekend, she should step in on one of Dad's Kung Fu classes at the agency.

* * *

At Middleton High's Gym, the music was upbeat and so were the students. Flo was the hit that Anne predicted. Many were impressed to see Don with an older woman. 

A well-built young man walked up to Don with a hot brunette on his arm. He wore slacks, a white shirt open halfway, and a black sport coat. She wore a classic cut, blue velvet dress.

"Where'd you find the Goth princess, Don?" Ken asked.

Don answered, "This is Flo Ming. She works for the agency." Don said to Flo, "This is Ken Flagg and Cindy Mankey."

Flo nodded, "I've heard a lot about you two."

"Good, I hope," laughed Cindy.

"Only the best from Don," Flo smiled.

"That's a great dress," said Cindy.

"So you're a spy babe?" said Ken.

"More or less," Flo admitted.

Don rolled his eyes.

"You know any funky spy moves?" Ken asked anxiously.

Flo looked over at Don, who shrugged slightly. Then glanced around the room. Most everyone was dancing or chatting among themselves. Don's folks were currently watching the punch bowl.

"Sure," she told Ken. Then she winked at Don, glowed softly with an intense pink color and disappeared.

Ken and Cindy gaped at the empty space where she had been.

Don grinned at them and pointed behind the couple.

"Funky enough?" Flo asked from behind them.

Ken and Cindy were startled.

"Whoa." said Ken softly.

They stared as Flo walked back around them to stand by Don.

"Let's dance, Hon," Cindy said as she pulled Ken to the floor.

"I thought you were gonna float a little," Don whispered. "Not freak them out."

"From what Anne has told me, those two could use some freaking," Flo frowned.

"They're not so bad," Don said slowly. "Once you know how to handle them."

"So how did I do?" Flo asked.

"Okay," smiled Don. "Maybe a little freaking won't hurt them."

"Don," some kid with acne tapped his shoulder. "Where's Anne?"

"She stayed home tonight."

"Bummer," said the kid. "See ya," He waved at them both as he walked off.

"Who's that?" Flo asked as they walked over to the snack table.

Don shrugged, "I don't know." He thought a moment, "The problem with popularity is everyone you don't know, knows you at least a little." He politely waved back at someone in the room who had been trying to get his attention.

"These girls are going to start fawning over you in the halls after this, you know," Flo told Don at the punch bowl.

"What for?"

"They figure a guy that can grab a girl my age must have something worth investigating," she smiled coyly.

"I suppose," said Don. "I grew tired of that mentality a while ago."

"Is that why I'm here?" Flo joked.

"I guess," Don said frankly.

"Care to dance?" asked Flo.

"Sure," Don smiled as they stepped out onto the floor.

-

"This is just surreal," Kim mused as she watched her son dance with Flo.

"I know she's older, Hon," said Ron. "But Don isn't your average seventeen-year-old."

"Actually, that's not what I meant," Kim said before realizing she was saying too much.

"What, then?"

Kim balked. She hoped Flo would understand that a marriage is best without secrets. "You might agree if you knew who her birth parents are."

"Oh?" Ron was suddenly quite curious.

"Later, Dear," Kim put a finger on his lips tenderly. "When you are sitting down."

-

Bopper sat in a corner quietly. She wore a long black wig and a simple, long green dress without jewelry and only sparse makeup. She felt like a naked sheep. She wasn't thinking about that much though after she saw Don and Flo dancing.

She knew she was on to something when the music switched to a slow song. The couple stayed on the floor and danced slowly and tenderly. Not closely, but there was definitely a spark between them.

Bopper took a phone out of her purse and hit speed dial. "Drakky. Are you sitting down?" She whispered. "Well, sit down." She looked again at the couple who were looking into each other's eyes as they swayed, "You are _not _going to believe this."

* * *

After a pleasant dance, the Stoppables and guest went home. 

When they reached their porch, Flo sat on their bench saying, "I think I'll take in some night air a little while."

Don said, "That sounds nice," and sat with her.

Ron said, "Cinnamon Nachos should be ready in ten," as he walked in the front door.

Kim just looked at Flo a moment. She went in only after Flo scooted a few inches further from Don.

The two women exchanged a small smile before Kim disappeared.

Don took an inhaler out if his pocket and shook it. Then put it to his lips and breathed in a dose of the medication.

"Feeling an attack coming?" asked Flo.

"There's a cold front coming through," he smiled. "This has been fun."

"Real fun," agreed Flo.

They sat a few moments, looking at the sky and each other.

Flo gave Don a concerning look, "I think you need to know something, Don."

"All right," Don turned a little toward her.

She took a breath, "You might have wondered why Shego sends me post cards."

Don shrugged, "I heard about your mission in Go City. I figured you and she... I don't know... bonded or something."

"Yeah," Flo looked at the stars a second. "I guess we did." She looked back at Don, "There's more to it, though."

Don waited for her to continue.

Finally, she looked down at her own feet, leaning forward, elbows in her lap, "She's my birth mother."

Don looked at Flo sitting there. She was obviously feeling pitiful. He was actually more concerned about her apparent sadness as he slowly digested this news. "I take it not many people know about this."

She lifted her head only slightly, "Your mom and Dr. Load were there when I ran the DNA. Of course, I told my folks."

"Must have been heavy news," he placed a hand on her upper back, trying to show support.

"Yeah," she choked a little. She sat up again and took slower breaths.

"So," Don moved his hand to the back of the bench. "Is Ed your father?" He backpedaled, "The natural one, I mean."

"No," she only glanced at him, before she cast her eyes down again. "That would be Drakken."

Don felt like a wet towel had hit him. All his life, 'Motor Ed and Shego' were a set. Like evil peanut butter and jelly. 'Shego and Drakken' sounded more like peanut butter and ketchup. He giggled at the concept.

Flo was surprised at this.

"Shego and _Drakken_?" he laughed softly as he put his hands together, symbolizing a union.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he calmed somewhat. "I just _can't_ picture those two hooking up."

She made a little smile at him, "They did." She looked down at Don's knees, "And I'm here because of it." The smile was long gone.

Don put one finger under her chin and gently lifted. "I must remember to thank them." He kissed her.

It was a simple, gentle meeting of lips.

Flo enjoyed its tenderness. She held it until she wanted more, then she quickly pulled away. "I wouldn't mention it to Shego, actually."

"How come?"

"Well," Flo surprised herself by actually smiling at the memory. "When Drakken admitted to being my father, she called him a liar."

"Was he lying?"

"No, I checked." She nodded, "It's him."

"Whoa." Don leaned back on the bench, "What did you say?"

Flo bit her own lip, "Um, I fainted."

"Oh, you poor thing!" he hugged her, giggling softly.

She hugged back. Happy at his mirth. She had feared many possible reactions, none of them like this.

"Um," Don broke their embrace and looked into her eyes. Their noses were almost touching. He whispered, "Did you plan on telling Anne?"

Flo gasped. He was enjoying this! "You want to see her reaction."

"Oh, yeah!" he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at him coyly, "Let's go."

* * *

.

* * *


	7. Dress Up

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20 plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Don and Flo walked through the front door into the stoppable living room. Anne was still on the couch, covered in rodents. The TV was still showing old Ferret episodes. Mom had settled into the recliner. Dad was setting down plates of nacho chips smothered in sweet cinnamon sauce. 

"Is Anne still awake?" Don asked no one in particular while eyeing the couch.

"She hasn't moved," Mom commented.

"Yeah," Anne moaned.

"You are not gonna believe what I just heard," he sing-songed at her.

Anne started to move, "How was your _date_?"

"Not over yet, technically," said Flo.

Anne rolled her eyes.

"Wait until _you _hear," Don said pointing to Anne, "just _who _I'm dating."

Kim's jaw went slack.

"It's Flo, Don," Anne griped. "I have eyes and brains."

"You want the rest of this?" Don asked Flo.

"She's your sister," Flo grinned. She was actually having fun.

"They're your parents," Don snapped back.

Dad quickly shooed several mole rats off the couch and took a seat next to Anne.

"What about her folks?" asked Anne, more interested and slightly concerned.

"Wrong parents," said Don.

Mom turned off the T.V. She was smiling now, with her arms crossed in front of her.

Anne gasped, "You found your _birth _folks?" She started to rise.

Dad poked Anne with an elbow, "Don't stand."

"Why?"

"Your mom mentioned that she knew, but promised not to tell me unless I was sitting down."

Anne looked at Mom.

"I'm just a spectator now," She held her hands in front of herself a moment, then set them down on the armrests.

Dad and Anne turned to the new couple.

"Go on," said Don.

"You're having fun," Flo told him slyly. "You go on."

Don put an arm around Flo's waist. "Behold my new girlfriend."

Flo started blushing deeply. She glanced at Kim, slightly worried.

Kim was watching Don's dramatics.

"The daughter," Don continued. "of" He stopped, as though frozen.

Dad hung there on the couch's edge.

Anne's patience was at an end, "Ah, come on!"

Don broke his tableau and brought both his hands before him. He rubbed them together like a cartoon villain. His voice took on an edge, "Shego and Drakken!"

"Don!" Anne scolded. She tossed a pillow at him, "Don't play such a cruel joke on Flo!"

Ron just sat there, looking at Flo. After a moment, he looked at Kim on the recliner.

Kim nodded just a slight.

"Thank you for defending me, Anne," said Flo. "While your brother is a goon," She tussled Don's hair mischievously. She then kneeled to look Anne in the eye. "He told you the truth."

Anne stared at her a moment. "You know, you do look a little like her," she whispered.

"I know."

"But." Anne then suddenly closed her eyes tight and shook both her hands. "Ewww. Evil image!"

Flo smirked. "At least no one fainted," she told Don as she stood up.

Dad smiled. "You're right about one thing, Dear," He told Mom. "The irony in here is so thick you can spread it on the nachos."

Flo picked up a chip and took a bite. "Mmm"

A giggle circulated the room.

"Speaking of food," said Ron as took a chip himself. "I've gotten an interesting business proposal."

"What is that, Dear?" Kim almost bumped Flo's hand reaching for her own Nacho.

"A couple of entrepreneurs want to open franchise locations."

Kim grinned, "That's great."

"So there'd be _Allegre_'s on every corner, like Bueno Nacho?" asked Anne.

"More like 'Planet Hollywood'," said Ron. "They want to start in Orlando and Vegas."

"Cool," said Don.

"Sounds awesome, Mr. S," said Flo.

"I would have to travel, and there'd be more responsibility, especially at the start," Ron told Kim.

"Sounds like a mission," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, KP. I guess it does!" Ron grinned. "So this one's a 'go'?"

"That's really up to you, Dear."

"I wanted you guys to have 'Veto' power."

Ron got a set of thumbs pointed upward waved at him by the Flo and the kids. Kim then put her own out.

"Okay, then."

* * *

The next morning, everyone slept in. 

After breakfast, Anne went back to her room and sat down to finish her homework. She taped the dove poem to her monitor.

She was nearly done with a review of George Orwell's, '1984', when Ted ran up onto her desk. The mole rat paraded back and forth in a 'Wonder Weasel' costume.

"Really cute, Ted," Anne told him.

She wished that superheroes had been in Orwell's story. Then it would not have been so dark. Things could get real dark in the world unless heroes fought. It was always easier for the heroes if they had special powers, or a super suit.

Anne's eyes opened wide a moment. She smiled, "Thanks, Ted!" She patted the rodent's head.

She then finished her report and packed her books.

Mom was in the kitchen, talking to a couple of monkeys in aprons.

"I'm going to the library, Mom!" Anne called as she walked by.

"Keep in touch," her Mom answered quickly.

"Bye, guys," Anne called quickly to Don and her dad, who were cleaning out the rain gutters, as she walked out.

Anne walked to the Bueno Nacho and ordered a single taco with extra cheese to go. Then she took the tube to Global Justice Headquarters.

Once there, she went into the main lab. It was quiet. She took a peek into the oversized closet that served as Dr. Load's room.

Uncle Wade was asleep in his bed; no doubt he had been up late working on several projects. Socrates was nestled by his neck, also asleep.

Anne quietly went to a certain corner of the lab. She opened a drawer that she remembered seeing Wade stuff something hastily into nearly a year before.

When she opened the drawer, she found what she expected. A white coverall with blue highlights. There were also matching gloves, boots and a belt with a holster.

She stuffed her mother's old super suit into her backpack and left the facility as she had come. She then walked to the Middleton Central Library.

At the library, she returned the Orwell book and checked out some books for her upcoming science project. Then she went into the ladies room to change.

The suit fit quite well, but it was far from fashionable. She had not yet chosen a place to test the suit in secret. She knew she could not escape notice walking around in this. She wished she could disguise it somehow.

As Anne watched, the suit changed. It morphed into a black sweater and cargo pants, with matching gloves and shoes; standard mission clothes!

The suit had obeyed a mental command! Excellent!

Anne had no idea it could do this. Uncle Wade had said it could change shape, though. He also said it had bugs.

Anne considered that as she tried to get the suit to match the clothes she had left the house in. She had to test the suit's abilities and drawbacks. As it changed again, Anne realized how much a risk this was, taking a suit she knew so little about.

Anne left just as the library was closing, since it was only open for a few hours on Sundays. Then she had to think where to run her tests.

She sat on a bench in the park by the library and thought a while. When it came to her, she wondered why she had not thought of it sooner.

Fairy Tale Field was just behind the library. It used to be the site of the Tri-City Renaissance Festival, until it moved to Upperton. It was as plain as one of the zits on Trent's face.

She ran behind the library up to the old mock castle wall in the wooded lot. Though dilapidated, it was still solid and the gate was locked.

She had memories of coming here several times over the years. It was fun to see period style shows and even human-powered rides and games. One particular memory came as she looked at the wall itself.

* * *

She remembered a man on stilts, wearing an overly large false head. 

"You're late!" the large man called to her as she sat on Daddy's shoulders, clutching his ears.

"No, we're not!" Anne had snapped back.

"It's OK, Anne," said Daddy.

"He says that to everyone who isn't here when the gates open," said Mom.

"Why weren't we here then?" Anne had asked.

"Daddy had to work late at his restaurant, honey," said Dad.

"Lighten up, Lemonhead," said Don.

"Don," said Mom sternly. "Lets keep today fun."

"Yeah, Strawberryface!" Anne jibed in support of her mother.

"That's enough," Dad had said softly.

* * *

"I'm not late." Anne decided the first test was now. She chose a tree branch hanging high over the wall. It was so high she didn't expect to reach it -without a supersuit. She jumped up, planning to take hold of it in her hands. She overshot and landed on the branch. She had to take hold of another branch to avoid falling. 

Satisfied, Anne then jumped down on the other side of the wall. The field was mostly trees and open space. Most of the buildings she remembered from visits in her childhood were gone. What did remain were mostly just piles of lumber.

Anne eventually discovered that she could punch through a three-foot diameter log that was once used for sitting to watch mock jousts. Overall, her strength seemed tripled.

She also discovered a built in zip-line. It proved to be the most fun to practice. The few times she fell, she got a little scratched up but the suit repaired itself. What impressed her most was that most everything was triggered with a thought.

Anne never did encounter any problems with the suit. After a few hours practice, she swung back over the wall and walked home, just in time for dinner.

* * *

.

* * *

Okay, I gave the suit a new ability. sue me. :-) 


	8. Super Is As Super Does

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Monday morning at Global Justice, Kim had a quick meeting with Flo. 

"I thought it may be time to update your file," the Director told her.

"I guess it has been a while," admitted Flo quietly.

"We would also need to update the related files," Kim looked at her softly.

"Right," Flo said a little more clearly.

"I am rather impressed that you told Don so soon," Kim told her.

Flo thought a moment. She was going to have to get used these professional/personal changes in subject, "I thought he should know just who he was dealing with."

Kim smiled. "They may be a part of you, but they don't determine who you are."

"I guess."

The Director passed some papers across her desk, "They'll look like this."

Flo picked up the sheets and examined them. They were copies of the Global Justice files on her, Drakken, and Shego. The only changes were additions under 'known relatives'. Flo's listed each of the others as "Birth Parent", while she was listed under their files as "Birth Daughter".

"There won't be any notice or advisory to the network," Flo's mentor told her. "They will have to open the files to see this information."

"As of when?" Flo asked.

"Noon, our time," Kim told her.

"Thank you," Flo smiled. She had a few more hours before it went public.

"That's it for now," the Director said, closing the official meeting.

Flo turned to the door.

"Flo," Kim addressed as though they were passing in the hall.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Dinner on Friday with my family sound all right?"

"That would be wonderful," Flo smiled. "If I can sit next to Don," she jibed, good-naturedly.

"I'll think about that." Kim grinned back. Then she shifted into a mockery of her 'boss' tone, "Now get to work."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

On Monday morning, Anne put on the suit again. She had thought about wearing it all night as a gown, but decided to shower and wear a sleep-T to bed. Once the super suit was on, she got it to resemble a new outfit she had been saving for from Club Banana. 

It was a pair of red jeans with pink piping, a white blouse with pink hearts on it and a red corduroy jacket. Anne was happy that the suit not only made her stronger, but had also saved her a month of baby-sitting.

Anne walked with Don to school as usual. He didn't even notice the new outfit.

After fourth period, Anne passed Ken at his locker. Ken the hot hunk. "Hi, Ken," said Anne as she stopped to lean on a nearby locker.

Ken did a double take, "Hi, Anne." He closed his locker and leaned against it, "You look nice today."

"Thank you," Anne fluttered her eyes.

"I missed you at the dance," Ken said conversationally.

"You were looking for me there?" Anne asked huskily.

"I was surprised when you weren't there," said hot Ken. He thought a moment, "You have plans Friday?"

"Excuse me!" Cindy had just walked up. Cindy, the master cause of all school evil. "You're blocking my locker!" Cindy said.

"Just a minute," Anne growled.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend while you're at it?" Evil Cindy growled back.

Anne glared at the minor villainess. How dare she claim Ken.

"Whoa," Ken the hunk waved both his hands in front of him. "Who said I was anybody's boyfriend?"

Cindy was visibly hurt. But Anne didn't care. Villainesses get what they deserve.

"You - you - philanderer!" Cindy the sinner yelled at Ken the handsome.

Cindy the witch stepped up and attacked Ken the hunk with one open hand aimed at his face.

Anne took one step forward and grabbed her arm, blocking the villainous attack. The evil woman just stared at Anne, pain starting to show on her face.

Anne then shoved the vile one away. The witch fell backward, trying to regain her balance, only to collide with an audio-visual cart that was being pushed down the hall.

"Anne?" Trent said gently.

Evil Cindy was not yet vanquished, but there was deep fear in her eyes.

Ken the handsome said, "I've got class," and ran down the hall.

Trent the poet stepped between Anne and Cindy, "What's wrong, Anne?"

"Stay out of the way," Anne commanded.

"I can't let you hurt her," Trent the zit-faced stammered.

"She is evil," Anne said boldly.

"And you are the strongest, most peaceful girl in this school," Trent the bard told her.

The witch-monster was still on the floor. She was clutching the cart she had struck against, either in fear or to help her rise. She was not making full use of her legs.

The strongest girl in school. She had injured someone.

"This isn't like you," said Trent the soothsayer.

Don then ran up. Don the grand and revered. Don the usurper of glory.

"Cindy, are you all right?" Don asked.

"My back hurts," said Cindy as she gave up trying to stand.

Don reached down and supported Cindy's weight, prompting her to stand. "What did you do to her, Anne?" Don asked anxiously.

"You care more about her, do you?" Anne yelled.

"Anne, don't," said Trent the poet.

Anne stared at the writer of dreams a moment.

Principal Barkin ran up. "What's the problem here?" yelled Barkin the loud and obnoxious. Barkin the power-mad.

Anne tripped him as he passed.

Barkin rolled into a set of lockers. "That's insubordination, Stoppable!"

Anne turned and walked up to Barkin, "What are you going to do?" Anne was grinning wildly, "Court Martial me?" Then her clothes changed as though of their own free will.

Barkin looked up at Anne in fear.

Don gulped, "Oh God." He turned to Trent, "Take Cindy to the nurse!"

Trent took Cindy in his arms and carried her down the hall and out of sight.

"Maybe you would like to have me executed?" Anne asked Barkin as she advanced. The super suit was glowing.

Don turned on his handheld, "This is sitch from Hell."

* * *

Kim was putting the final file for update in, ready for the automatic reboot at Noon local time. 

Four tones came from the terminal, indicating a family call. A window on the screen opened immediately.

Kim heard Don say, "This is sitch from Hell."

This caused every muscle in her body to tense. "Don, where are you?" she yelled into the terminal microphone.

"School," was the response. "Anne is tearing up the place." Don turned his handheld computer outward.

Kim enlarged the computer display box to take up the full screen as she watched her daughter pick up Barkin like a rag doll and toss him down the hall as though he were a bowling ball. "Don, what is she wearing?" Kim asked with even more tension in her voice, praying she did not already know the answer.

"I think it's your old suit, Mom."

Kim switched the microphone to intercom with the main lab. "Wade!" She bellowed. "My Office! Now!" Each word had more volume than the last.

* * *

.

* * *

Drama has reared it's ugly head.

Please Review!


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20 plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Kim set the microphone back so Don could hear her, "Don, get her away from population!" 

"I'll try, Mom," After a moment, he added, "Suggestions?"

Kim sighed, "The suit is causing her to overreact emotionally. Be her annoying brother. She'll follow."

"Well, if its gonna be that easy..." Don trailed off as he put the handheld in his pocket.

Wade then ran into the office. "Something wrong, Kim?"

Kim set her hands on the desk and stood, "Did you not tell me that the Mark 1 Battle suit was destroyed?" She used every ounce of authority she could muster.

Wade paled, "What would make you think that-"

Kim turned her monitor. She had already rewound and paused the transmission from Don. It showed Anne, holding Barkin in mid-toss. The suit in question was clearly visible.

"Oh no," was all Wade could say.

"We will talk when my daughter is out of danger!" Kim dismissed him with a wave.

She then sat at the terminal and keyed in a connection. A moment later a man about thirty with brown hair was on the screen. "Kim, what's up?" he said jovially.

"How's Project Briaun coming, Tim?" asked Kim.

"Actually, I'm Jim," said her brother.

"Nice try," Kim almost smiled. "The project?"

"It's ready for field testing now," Tim said with a smile.

"Good." Kim's eyes narrowed. "It's getting one today."

* * *

"Be her annoying brother. She'll follow." 

"Well, if it's gonna be that easy," Don said as he put the handheld in his pocket. "I might almost enjoy it," he lied, hoping it could be true.

"Hey, Lemonhead!" Don called, dredging up one of Anne's least favorite names from when they were kids.

Anne whirled toward him and glared. "I told you never to call me that, Strawberryface!"

She'd made the appropriate response. Anne was in there somewhere. What concerned him was that she had tossed a big guy like Barkin so easily.

Thankful that it was under Mom's orders, Don ran down the hall toward the exit. "Make me, Sourbrain!"

Once he was sure that she was following, Don ran out the door.

He paused a moment outside, unsure that she would come out. When Anne kicked down both of the exit doors, he was sure.

Don ran away from the school, trying to think where he should lead her. Where's a deserted wasteland when you need one?

Don needed someplace unused. Don thought about pulling out his handheld and asking Uncle Wade if there were only unused villain lairs nearby. Heck, an occupied one might be useful. Then he noticed the library up ahead. Fairy Tale Field!

Don ran around the library and up to the dilapidated wall with the locked gate. As he did, he wondered whether Anne could keep up and find him. He looked back to see that she was gaining! Apparently, strong people leap farther and faster.

Don didn't like the new situation of being trapped there against a wall with Anne bearing down on him with pumped up emotions and strength to match. Then he got an idea.

He stepped directly in front of the gate and watched her approach. Just as she was about five yards away, he called out. "You're late!"

Anne roared and leaped into a flying kick.

Don ducked, allowing Anne to knock down the door for him.

"Thanks, Sourbrain."

Anne got up and leapt at him with her arms extended.

She knocked him over and went for his throat.

Don kicked his knees up and rolled on his upper back, sending Anne over his head. He then jumped to his feet and ran through the gate.

Once in, he knew he had to hide and take a breath. He found a stage to hide under. After a moment, he pulled out his handheld and his inhaler.

"Mom, it's just Anne and me at Fairy Tale Field," he panted before dosing his lungs with medication.

"Good work, Don," came her reply from the blank screen. "I'll be there soon."

"Mom?" Don could not think how to voice his surprise.

"I'm coming, Don." she said sternly. "I know you just riled her up, but I need you to try to talk her down again. Just until I get there."

* * *

Flo surveyed the choices in the break room vending machine, also known by some of the more health-conscious agents as the 'carousel of death'. She knew she had to eat, but had no idea what she wanted. She pressed the controls that spun the cylinder around inside the machine, so that she saw all the possibilities. She finally chose a breakfast sandwich with sausage, despite the fact that it was now a half hour past noon. 

She heated the sandwich in the microwave and bought a soda. Not long after she sat down, Will Du sat down across from her.

"Ming, I think you should know something," Du, head of information management, was not one to waste words.

"What is that?" asked Flo just before she bit into her sandwich.

"Someone has altered your file," he whispered.

Flo noted the concern on his face. "That was the Director," Flo said dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"You know about this?" He asked, surprised.

"She advised me this morning."

"You mean it's _correct_?" Du's eyes were wide.

"She and I discovered it weeks ago," Flo tried to appear calm.

Du was quiet.

"It's only genetic," Flo told him. "I'm the same person. We just know who birthed me, now."

"Then why even file the information?"

"Full disclosure is always the ethical thing to do," Flo eyed him carefully. "You know that."

Du nodded, "I am sorry to have bothered you."

"You were trying to help," she managed to smile at him.

He nodded.

"Will?"

He paused before leaving, "Yes?"

"How did you catch this so quickly?"

"After every update I compare the new files with the backups, to make certain nothing has been hacked."

"Thanks." Flo knew that there was no telling how quickly this would spread, now that it had been released.

* * *

-

* * *

Long Live Team Possible!

Season 4 is a year away!


	10. Brains and Briaun

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper flew her new hovercraft high over Middleton. She was tracking the energy signature of a rather unique battlesuit. At least, that's what Drakken called it. She had no idea why he would want a twenty year-old weapon. It probably pre-dated the Centurion line, for Sid's sake. 

The signal was getting stronger as she got closer to the center of Middleton. That figures, considering that it was probably being used by one of the twin terrors.

* * *

Agent Cann steered the aircraft through Middleton. The Director herself was in the seat next to him. "Approaching drop point, Director." 

"Thank you, Izzy," she answered absently.

He winced, "You don't need to call me that."

The Director perked up, "Sorry, Cann." She watched the ground below. "This mission's a little close for comfort."

Kim examined the small band of metal on her right ring finger. The Briaun project was visibly different from its relatively ancient ancestor, the Centurion Armor, even in its dormant form. Technology caused the leap from bracelet to ring, as well as the expected advancements in armament. The greatest difference, the reason for the Briaun project itself, was the interface. The Centurion interface was not perfect. Kim knew that from experience.

Her brief use of that armor while it was still in the experimental stage, demonstrated the problems that come when the suit misreads thoughts and emotions. Then Wade's application of that technology resulted in a suit that had little trouble reading emotions, but resulted in a feedback loop which intensified the wearer's emotional state to insane levels if it was worn too long.

That is exactly what was happening to Anne. Kim remembered the day she had worn the suit too long. The day that the flaw was discovered. The day she nearly killed Shego.

The goal of the Briaun project was to filter out emotional input. The Briaun interface accepted only actual commands. Commands that Kim had been studying in preparation for the suit's testing. Kim had not wanted to have to test it under actual battle conditions, particularly against her own daughter. Still, some small part of her knew that this was the perfect situation to test the new interface.

"You do realize the whole agency's behind you, Director." He smiled, "Even without your actual authority."

"Thanks." She actually managed a small smirk, "But I've got to do this one myself."

* * *

Anne pushed an oak tree out of her way. "Where are you, Cherryhead?" She screamed. 

Don did not relish the idea of revealing himself to Anne. He shouted off into the distance, hoping echoes would make it hard to find him. "Anne, I'm your brother and I want to help you."

Anne stopped a moment and listened. "You just want to show off!" she shouted. "Show everyone you're better than me."

Don thought about that before answering. Did Anne really think that? "Then why did I lead you away from the audience?" he shouted.

That did confuse Anne. Anne then thought she had figured out where Don was hiding like a coward. Then she heard something overhead.

* * *

Once the airship canopy was open, Kim gave the suit the first non-verbal command that really counted. Briaun: Full Armor. As expected the ring expanded relatively quickly to cover her completely. Even her face was behind a clear pane, which also provided Heads-Up Display. 

Then, as she jumped out, she gave the first one that, if unsuccessful, would mean serious injury. Briaun: Activate Flight System. Jets grew out of the suit's dorsal section and fired. So far, so good.

Briaun: Vertical Landing.

As she touched down, Kim looked around the wood for any movement. Any signs of her children trying to kill each other. Kim did not like the fact that, in this case, she meant that literally.

The battlesuit made Anne easy to find, thanks to its unique signature. Don seemed to be hidden. That was hopefully by his own design. Kim set down about twenty yards from Anne. In full armor, Kim will probably not be recognizable. Kim thought that, in Anne's current state that could be an advantage. If Anne was still angry, even the slightest deep-seated hostility toward her mom would be an excuse to attack. The goal was to play stranger until Anne was brought to a state of relative calm, and then she could be her loving mother again.

Briaun: External speaker. "Anne Stoppable, I have come to help you."

"Who are you?" Anne was confused.

"I'm with Global Justice," Kim replied. "The suit you are wearing is malfunctioning."

Briaun: cease external speaker. Radio to Agent Cann. "Drop the extra clothes pack."

"Acknowledged," Replied Cann.

A backpack fell between the two women.

Briaun: external speaker, "We've brought you some of your own clothes."

Anne looked indecisive. "No, I like this one."

"Anne, that battlesuit affects the mind," Kim tried to sound caring without sounding motherly. Anne had be convinced logically, with slow arguments. Too much emotion was the actual problem. "Think about what's happened today."

Anne started holding her head. "I - I hurt Cindy and Mr. Barkin. I wanted to hurt Don." Then Anne quickly assumed a defensive stance, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Kim wasn't sure if she was getting through or not. "I'm here to help you, Anne," She said as plainly as she could. "Just remove the suit."

"You first!" Anne yelled.

"Fair enough." Kim prayed it wasn't too soon for this. Briaun: All systems off.

As the suit retracted, Anne's eyes opened wide. "Mom?"

"Please Anne, let me help you remove the suit." Kim took a single step forward.

* * *

As Bopper closed in on her target, she noticed another signature with enough similarities to be another battlesuit. Somebody was fighting fire with fire. Bopper readied her own battle systems. It should be fun to put her new hovercraft through some paces. 

She came up to a particularly wooded area to find a Global Justice aircraft hovering over it. First things first. She launched a missile at it.

* * *

Cann saw the unusual craft, but wasn't sure it was hostile until the missile was launched. He launched a cluster of flares at it to intercept and destroy while he turned on the radio. "Director, incoming hostile aircraft." 

He then executed an evasive maneuver, sending the craft into a vertical rise.

* * *

Mom's ring spoke, "Director, incoming hostile aircraft." 

"Nards," mumbled Mom. "Anne, please."

Anne looked at her mother. Mom the perfect. Mom the standard. She so wanted to be like Mom.

Anne sank to the ground, tired. "Okay."

-

Bopper came in low, close to the treetops as the other aircraft retreated. She saw the women, one sitting, and the other standing. She engaged the tractor beam.

-

Don crawled out from under the platform. He saw something in the sky. "Look out!"

-

Kim saw Anne enveloped in energy as a beam came out of sky. Anne gasped. The suit glowed brightly for only a moment, and then it seemed to shut down. Kim realized that Bopper must have disrupted it. She wished she had thought of that.

Briaun: Full Armor. Activate Flight System.

Anne was being lifted up to the underside of the hovercraft. Briaun: Flight one hundred percent burn.

Kim began to rise from the ground.

-

Bopper saw the older woman re-engage her armor. "Want to join the party?" She turned on the sonic weapons system. "Let's crank up some music!" Bopper sent forth a highly focused, highly amplified, burst of sound. Not just any sound. The worst sound known, Disco.

The armored woman was knocked back before she was twenty feet in the air.

-

Kim was waylaid by a wash of sonic force. The sensory disruption was immense. Once the armor registered zero altitude, the flight system shut down. Between the sonic onslaught and the impact, Kim was barely conscious. Bri-.

-

"Mom!" Don ran over to the fallen armored form. "Mom, are you okay in there?"

-

Anne was so tired. As she dozed off, she thought she was floating. Then she thought she heard the Bee Gees. Then she went to sleep and dreamed of flying with doves.

-

"Headquarters, this is Cann. The Director is down. Recommend medical team. A junior agent has been abducted. I am following hostile and await further orders."

* * *

-

* * *

With this latest chapter, I'll welcome Jerry.

I told him about the site the other night.

I expect he'll spend most of his time in Justice League, though.


	11. Anne's Rescue

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

"Cann, this is base," responded the dispatcher. "Continue pursuit."

Several minutes later, Cann heard another familiar voice. "This is Jordan one. Come in, Cann."

"Hey, Flamingo. How's it glowing?"

"Good, thanks."

"I didn't know the Jordans were ready yet."

"Paint just dried on this one."

Dr. Load came on the radio, "Flo, who authorized you taking a Jordan?"

"I did," Flo smiled. "I have Cann on radar and closing."

"Radar contact confirmed," said Cann.

"The Director will hear about this!" said Dr. Load.

"Be sure to mention the part about rescuing Anne," said Flo.

"All that nice Jordan firepower won't be much use while Anne is attached to that thing," Cann pointed out.

"Right you are," said Flo. "I have the target on radar. Five miles south of you."

"Confirmed."

"How's your fuel, Cann?"

"Just above half," he sighed. "Returning to Base."

"Don't worry. I can take it from here." Flo switched off her microphone. "That punk minx is through hurting the people I love."

* * *

When Ron arrived at the hospital, Kim was already requesting to be discharged. She had several bruises, but no serious trauma.

"Kim!" he said when he reached her bed at the emergency ward.

"I'm fine, Ronny," She said as they hugged.

"When did you receive a medical degree, KP?"

"Fine, Captain Obvious. I'll wait." She sighed, "Is Anne okay?"

Ron pursed his lips. "Flo's still pursuing them."

"Flo?" Kim and Don said together.

"She took over for Cann a little while ago."

"We're just waiting for the CT results," said Dr. Batman as she stepped up.

"Just a few more minutes?" asked Kim.

"Maybe a little more," nodded the gray-haired woman.

"Thanks, Doc," said Ron.

Kim still wasn't pleased.

* * *

Anne woke up in Drakken's lair. She was still wearing the suit, but it didn't respond. She was bound by several plastic rings.

"Yes, Bopper," Anne heard Drakken rant. "Imagine. After all this time, Kim Possible's weakness is still a teenage boy!"

"You think her marriage is in trouble?" asked Bopper.

"Of course not. I mean her son. Now that he and my little Flo are dating, she will be considered part of the family!" Drakken laughed. "Soon she will be in position to ruin the entire Possible family and bring down Global Justice to boot!"

Anne lay stunned. She somehow managed to remain quiet. Flo is a mole? That can't be. Can it?

* * *

Flo brought the Jordan model aircraft into position hovering directly over Drakken's lair. She set the autopilot to 'park' it there, and then preset it so that the trip back to base was only a button away.

Once that was done, she didn't bother wasting the ejection system, she simply teleported outside. She let herself freefall a moment before her body glowed pink again, slowing her descent. She then landed softly on Drakken's roof. She could enter through the vents as Kim had done many times, but Flo was confident enough in her knowledge of this lair from GJ files that, though she had never been here, she knew where she would appear. Anne was worth the risk anyway.

With a silent, pink glow, Flo appeared in the first floor hallway of Drakken's lair. Next to her was a doorway bearing a sign reading, 'On Vacation.' There were cobwebs on it.

Bopper's on vacation? But Flo had just followed her there. Those cobwebs looked years old.

Wait, Flo had thought this would be Bopper's room, because the floor plan at GJ had this room labeled 'sidekick'. The person most responsible for that information was Kim herself. Kim had told Flo that back in those days, _Shego _worked with Drakken. So if this room was Shego's and Drakken has left it unused...

Wow.

He must be still holding a torch. Too bad she hates him.

Focus Flo. This isn't about you. You are here to rescue Anne.

Another door further down reminded Flo of her bedroom door at her parents' place. It was decorated with logos and pictures of various punk and new wave bands, bumper stickers and decals with slogans. There was a large sign that particularly caught Flo's eye. It read:

'No Freakos'

'No Disco'

'No Shegos'

'No Rap'

Mmmmmm. Somebody's got some issues.

* * *

"I think she's awake, Dear," Bopper said.

"Oooh, good," Drakken cooed. "Get the kid some clothes. Then we can remove the suit."

"It won't do you any good!" said Anne.

"Why's that?" asked Dr. Drakken, his brow lowered.

"Uh," Anne bluffed, "It only works for girls."

Bopper paused at the door, "I can try to accessorize it, I suppose."

"It won't work for you either." Anne thought quickly, "It's ... keyed to a genetic marker. Only Mom and I can use it." Anne was glad to be thinking straight again.

She remembered Mom saying the suit was affecting her. That must have stopped when the villains shut it down.

"I'll just have to study that circuitry," said Drakken. "Genetic locks are quite tricky, you know."

"Oh, man," sighed Anne. Why couldn't she be more creative?

Don would probably not have gotten captured. Even Trent would probably have thought of a better argument. Then again, poetry's his thing. Some debate captain she was.

* * *

When Flo saw Bopper leaving the lab, she froze there against the wall, hoping that the shadows would conceal her. Bopper went down the hall in the opposite direction, leaving the lab door open.

Flo quietly moved until she could see inside the lab remaining mostly concealed. Drakken was preparing some sort of scanner. Anne was restrained on a table behind him.

Flo glanced down the hall again in both directions, and then teleported to stand next to Anne.

Anne looked surprised to see her. Flo quickly put her finger to her lips in a 'shush' sign. She then took hold of Anne's hand and teleported them both back to the roof.

It was just then that Drakken was turning around, brandishing some sort of tool, "This won't hurt very much -." Though he saw only a pink glow fading away, he knew what had happened. "Bopper!"

* * *

"Thanks," said Anne.

"You can thank me once you're home," chided Flo. She took out a lipstick and carefully set it against one of the rings holding Anne. Then a laser burst from the stick, cutting the ring. The ring fell away, allowing Anne to move her arms. "Here," Flo then handed Anne the lipstick and grabbed one of her shoulders.

They both glowed pink again and floated upwards as Anne cut the rings holding her legs.

They were almost to the plane, when they heard Bopper call from below.

"Hold it right there, Nancy!" She launched something up at them.

Flo told Anne, "Hit the blue button and you'll go straight to Headquarters."

Anne was suddenly in the cockpit alone.

Flo was then engulfed in some sort of goo up to her neck. "Go!" she yelled. "I'll be fine!"

Anne reluctantly pressed the blue button and watched Flo's glowing form shrink away as the plane took her home.

* * *

-

* * *


	12. Family Reunions

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

A crowd of agents led by her family met Anne in the Global Justice hangar. As soon as the canopy opened, Dad was there hugging her.

He helped her down and moved aside so Mom and Don could welcome her in turn as the crowd cheered.

Mom held a bag up. "Let's get you into some decent clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am," Anne knew even with all this celebration, she was in huge trouble.

As Mom led her to the locker room, more agents cheered. Anne also got a few 'high fives' as she passed. She didn't feel she deserved them, though. Flo was still back there.

* * *

Flo was sitting in a chair that might have been comfortable, if she weren't covered in hardened goo. Drakken turned on some strange, pulsing, iridescent colored lighting over the chair, which was inside a box made of iron bars.

"You can dissolve it now, Bopper," said Drakken. "Flo's not going anywhere."

Bopper sprayed some sort of chemical into the cage. The goo evaporated almost immediately.

"So, how are you doing?" Drakken actually sounded cordial as he approached the cage. "Ready to catch up with Dad?"

Flo kicked the bars near him. "You are _not_ my 'Dad'!"

"So you're going to blame me for Shego never telling me that you were born?"

"I can blame you for attacking my family."

"Flo, dear. We _are_ family."

"Only genetically."

Drakken poured a few glasses of what appeared to be fruit punch. "Tsk. Well, I suppose with time you'll come around." He handed Bopper a glass.

Bopper accepted it and held it up toward Flo as though toasting her health, a mocking smile on her face.

Drakken then brought the third glass over and passed it through the bars. "I want to be there for you, if things ever get too tough. Like I couldn't before I knew about you."

"Like you do for her?"

"Bopper's not my daughter."

"No, she's too young to be me."

"_That _was low," Bopper said testily.

"Like you could judge," Flo huffed.

"Ladies, please," Drakken said soothingly. He finally set the offered glass on a table.

"You want to be such a good parent?" Flo asked. "Let me go."

"But we know so little about each other."

"I can read all I want to know in your file."

"I can't say I was happy that Anne left. I so wanted to examine that suit."

"Glad to inconvenience you." Flo crossed her legs and got comfortable in the chair. "I do consider Anne to be family. I won't let you hurt any of them."

"Yes, I heard about your new boyfriend." He sipped his drink, "A rather delicious bit of irony, I must admit."

Bopper said, "The punch at the dance wasn't quite as good as this stuff. Drakky has such good taste."

"You were spying on me?" gasped Flo.

"Actually, she was spying on Kim," said Drakken. "Don't sound surprised. I caught your boyfriend doing just that here a few days ago."

"That was me, Dear," interrupted Bopper.

"In any case," Drakken continued after a side-glance at his girlfriend. "If ever he and the rest of that clan of do-gooders were to desert you, I want you to know that I will welcome you." He switched off the strange lights overhead. "That being said; _now_ you may go."

"What was all that?" asked Flo. She was a little surprised and confused. She also had just realized that the lights had been causing a slightly odd feeling inside her.

"Something I developed to neutralize the 'Go glow'," Drakken smiled. "Don't tell your mother. I might get a chance to surprise her with it some time."

"Speaking of Shego, is she the one who's been 'on vacation' all these years?"

Bopper perked up at the question.

"You have some sort of shrine in there maybe?" Flo continued, smiling as the questions served to rile Bopper.

"What?" yelled Bopper as she slammed her punch cup on a table and stood up. "_That's **her**_ room?"

"Shrine? Of course not," Drakken said defensively. "Bopper, you know how much I care about you."

"Enough to let me redo that room?"

"Well..."

"You stinking -"

That was when Flo teleported to the roof.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Mom," said Anne as she removed the troublesome suit.

"I'm going to burn this thing myself later," Mom snapped. She then softened, "What made you take this thing in the first place?"

Anne shrugged. "I ... guess I wanted to ... I don't know ... be more like you."

Kim looked at her daughter a moment. "I only wore this cursed thing a few times myself. I've done just fine without it." She looked into her daughter's eyes, "Being the best Anne Marie Stoppable you can be is more important than trying to be my clone."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Put these on," Mom pulled out a pair of red jeans with pink piping from the bag and handed it to her.

Anne did a double take and then looked in the bag. A white blouse with pink hearts on it and a red corduroy jacket were inside. "These are new!"

"Fresh from Club Banana."

"How did you know I wanted these?"

"Actually, Don picked those out." Mom smiled, "Get dressed. We still need to talk about discipline."

"Right," said Anne. She had been dreading that talk for the entire plane ride. "There's something else, Mom."

"What?"

"I heard Drakken talking about Flo."

"What did he say?"

Once the pants were fastened, Anne put on the blouse. "He first mentioned something about your weakness being teenage boys."

Mom frowned, "Maybe once."

"That's what he thought was funny. He thinks that Don is your weak spot."

"And Don is dating Flo."

Anne nodded as she slipped on the jacket and pushed her blonde hair out from under the collar, "Drakken was happy about that. He said Flo was now close enough to bring us all down."

The two women exchanged a deep doubtful frown.

"Did he say this to you directly?" asked Mom.

"I had just woke up. He probably thought I was still asleep."

"Let's go to my office," Mom stood up. "We file this as a debrief and move on to the other matter."

"Okay."

* * *

Once on the roof of Drakken's lair, Flo surveyed the sky and figured the direction to Florida. At top flight speed, she should get there just before exhausting herself.

As she glowed and lifted off, there was no sign of pursuit. Either Drakken was serious about letting her go, or the argument she had incited was a big enough distraction.

She waited until she was clear of the island before calling base.

"Good work, Flamingo," came the familiar voice of Dora Barnes, a base dispatcher. "Anne's home safe. Cann will rendezvous with you soon."

"Thank you, base. Boy, my arms are starting to get tired."

"Acknowledged, " Dora laughed. "Base out." That old joke always did get Dora, regardless of how often Flo used it.

* * *

Dad and Don met the ladies as they exited the locker room.

"Thanks for the clothes, Cherryhead."

"No problem." Don smiled. "Dad paid."

"Let's finish that talk, Anne," Mom cut in.

"You in big trouble?" whispered Don.

"Yeah," agreed Anne, though she was thinking that maybe they were all in trouble.

* * *

-

* * *

Merry Christmas to all my spiritual brothers.

Happy Holidays to all my human brethren.

No presents. Just review!


	13. Discipline

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Mom filed the rather disturbing report with what Anne thought must be steel nerves. Then, she opened up a folder on her desk. "You'll be happy to know that Mr. Barkin is not seriously hurt."

"Thank goodness," Anne said quietly. "What about Cindy?"

"Cindy's going to be in the hospital for several weeks, Anne."

Anne winced.

"She has a cracked vertebrae. We must be thankful she wasn't paralyzed."

"Yes," said Anne. "How's Trent?"

"Who's Trent?"

"He was there." Anne tried harder to remember, "I guess he wasn't hurt."

"You stole that suit from the agency lab," Mom yelled. "You wore it without authorization or testing. After Wade explained that there were problems with it."

"That's right, Mom."

"I still don't see what you thought you could gain from it," she said more quietly but sternly.

"I wanted to be stronger."

"Instead, it made you weaker, Anne."

Anne listened carefully, rather confused.

Mom continued. "It caused you to experience your own emotions at an unmanageable level. You aren't responsible for what you did while that occurred, but the fact that you caused that to happen makes that irrelevant."

Mom walked around her desk and then leaned on it, looking down at Anne. "Your strength is in your head, Anne. Don doesn't think as quickly as you do. You aren't as physical as he is. That balance is what makes you a good team."

"What about Flo?"

"Flo's simply been training you two. She's not as crucial to the team as each of you is. She works well on her own. She's quite talented."

"So she could be dangerous."

"To the enemy."

"But what about -"

"Don't change the subject, Anne. We are discussing your actions. Let me worry about my agents."

"Yes, Mom."

"Right now, I'm more Director than mother, Anne. Try to understand that."

"Right."

"You gave up your strongest trait as well as giving up your biggest weakness. You unbalanced yourself and the team. In the future, when you feel the need to improve yourself, speak to someone first. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now the consequences within the agency." She went back to her seat. "You are going to have to go through all your junior training again."

"_All _of it?"

"Don't argue, Anne."

"No, Ma'am." Anne lowered her eyes.

"It may go faster since you've been through it already. We may even give you the basic tests again next week. As of now though, you have the same status as when you first came in to see headquarters. Got that?"

"Demoted. Got it."

Mom keyed the intercom, "Come in, Dear."

As Dad walked in, Mom said, "Now your father will tell you the family consequences."

Anne winced again.

"You doing all right, Anne?" Dad asked conversationally.

"Considering all this ... I guess I'm Okay."

"Good." Dad half-leaned, half-sat on Mom's desk, facing Anne. "We are very disappointed in your actions, Anne. I think your mother has already gone through those, so I won't repeat them."

Anne thanked her lucky stars.

"I will go straight to your restrictions," said Dad. "You are grounded, effective immediately for one month."

"Thank you."

"We are covering the medical expenses for Mr. Barkin and Cindy Mankey. We expect you to earn that money back."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Anne gasped.

"You will work at school in the cafeteria and anywhere that Mr. Barkin feels appropriate." When Anne started to gasp again, Dad simply said, "He's a tough man, but he _is_ fair. I should know."

Dad then asked, "Did you know Cindy has a brother?"

"No."

"Frank is seven. You will baby-sit for the Mankeys free of charge for the next year."

"_Year_?"

"Year." Dad affirmed. "Since Cindy will still need help walking once she is out of the hospital, you may be called upon to look after her too."

"Ick."

Mom spoke up, "When you spend more time with someone, you learn how to get along better. Trust us, Anne."

"I'm not arguing." much.

"Then we understand each other?" asked Dad.

"Yes, sir."

"Then go find Don and wait with him at the exit. Dinner is at _Pellone Allegre_ tonight."

Anne left the room.

"She took that well," said Ron.

"I'm proud of the calm way she's taken all of this," said Kim. "Particularly this." Kim handed Ron the new debriefing report.

Ron read over it, "This can't be right."

"We only know that Anne heard it from Drakken." Kim stood and put an arm around her husband. "I really need your help with this, Ron. This is would affect our personal lives even more than it would the agency."

"I've got your back, KP."

"I know." She lay her head on his shoulder a moment, "It's still nice to hear it though."

* * *

When Cann's plane touched down and Flo exited the plane, the Director appeared, at full attention.

Flo responded with a salute, "Good to see you well, Ma'am."

"Thank you. For everything." Kim shook Flo's hand. "I need a report, otherwise, take the next couple of days off with pay."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll discuss the... ," the director frowned a moment, "details on Thursday."

Flo figured that had to be about taking the new Jordan without authorization. As she watched the Director walk away, she decided to write that report quickly and so she could relax.

After she finished the report, she asked Agent Du, "Have you seen the twins?"

"The Director took them home for dinner."

"Of course."

* * *

At _Pellone Allegre_, a grateful Stoppable family was eating some of their favorite meals. The table conversation was rather quiet.

"I am sorry about all those insults, Anne," said Don.

"It's cool," she said as she picked at her food. "You had to do it."

"I still didn't enjoy it," he allowed himself a little smile, "much."

"Yeah," Anne was not laughing.

"Louise," Dad called to a waitress. "Bring desert." He then turn to Anne, "I hereby banish you to 'Monkey Mountain'."

"Thanks," Anne said without enthusiasm.

"Is Flo back yet?" asked Don.

"She got to base just before we left," said Mom.

"We should have brought her to dinner," said Don, "to say thanks."

"She was doing her job, Don. But I did thank her and give her a couple days off."

"Cool. I'll call her later."

Kim and Ron exchanged a look.

Anne pursed her lips. "Don, I heard something while Drakken had me."

"What?" asked Don.

Anne hesitated a moment, "He practically said Flo was working for him."

Don stared at Anne quietly. "That can't be."

"We don't want to believe it either, Son," said Dad.

"If it were true, then getting close to you would be good way to hurt all of us," said Mom.

"So," Don's brow lowered, "just what are you guys saying?"

"Right now," said Mom. "We say, 'Be careful'."

"Flo isn't what you're thinking," snapped Don.

"I hope not," said Anne.

Louise brought a large chocolate mountain of cake, ice cream and other confection, including candy monkeys, to the table just then.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I'll see you at home." Don got up and walked out.

"Ron?" Kim reached a hand toward him.

He took it in his hand and squeezed, "He just needs some time, KP."

* * *

-

* * *

Happy New Year All!

Things are getting real dramatic now.

Please Review!

Flame Me!


	14. Planning

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Drakken giggled. "Ah, this was truly inspired!"

"Glad your happy, Drakky," Bopper said from inside a magazine on decorating.

"Once suspicion drives a wedge between the members of the Possible family," Drakken made his best, eager, evil face, "we can take over the world!"

"How?"

"Huh?"

"Once they're all distracted and crying their eyes out, how do we take over?"

Drakken tapped his chin, a confused look on his face. "I hadn't gotten that far."

Bopper put down the magazine, "Well, you must have some idea."

"I have filed a few." Drakken started pacing, then paused. "Maybe you would like to pick one out."

Bopper smiled. "Okay." She walked to a file cabinet and started rifling.

* * *

Flo was just finishing her dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Flo," said Don. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Flo moved into the living room to sit down. "Drakken just gave me some guilty father lip before letting me go."

"Huh?"

"Today was the first time we'd seen each other since it all came out." Flo stretched out on her love seat. "After I got Anne out, he kept me just long enough to give me this lame bit about wanting to be a father."

"Whoa."

"I told him to shove it." Flo listened to the silence. "You okay, Don?"

"Have you talked to Mom since then?"

"She met me in the hangar. She gave me a couple days off. You want to do something after school tomorrow?"

"Uh..." Don started talking faster. "That's cool. Dessert's done. I'll call you again in a bit." He hung up.

"Sure ... thing," Flo said as she stared at the phone before she sighed and disconnected.

* * *

The three remaining Stoppables had just finished off the mountainous desert when Don returned. "You didn't tell Flo?" he shouted.

"Don..." Kim began.

"You think Flo is working for Drakken, so you suspend her?" he cut her off.

"Who said anything about suspending her?" asked Kim.

"I'm not dumb, Mom," Don leaned over the large desert bowl, his hands on the table. "Flo confirmed that she's off for a couple days. Yet she doesn't seem to know she's under suspicion of subversion."

"Don used a school word," said Anne, impressed.

"Not now, Anne," Don snapped.

"What did you tell her?" Kim asked calmly.

"Nothing," Don's eyes narrowed, "yet."

Kim sighed.

"This is a suspension, right?"

"Yes. Just until I have all the facts."

"Yet you didn't tell _her_?"

"Kim," Dad said softly.

"It's okay, Ron," she said quickly. Then she addressed Don, "I am hoping that this will prove to be false. Then she can come back without any fuss. I can even list these days as a vacation if all goes well."

"Without Flo ever knowing?"

"That's right."

"I don't think that it is right, Mom," Don said carefully. "I don't think that it is right and proper at all."

"Do you realize, Don, that - if this is true- _you_ are the one most in danger?"

"I trust Flo," Don said loudly. "Right now more than someone else I could mention."

"That's enough, Don," Ron stood up. "We should at least finish this in the private room. My customers are being disturbed."

"This a little more important, Dad"

"It can't wait two minutes while we walk in there?"

Anne was already walking toward the door to the private room.

"Fine," said Don. He then followed after her.

Kim and Ron came in soon after them. Ron closed the door.

Anne spoke first, "Don, Drakken was happy about you and Flo because now she can hurt you, which will hurt us!"

"We've haven't been dating a week yet." Don snapped.

"Wait a minute." Anne pushed something imaginary down with both her hands. "How did Drakken know they're dating?"

"I thought you told him," said Don.

"I was just waking up."

"Flo could have told him," said Kim.

"Why?" asked Don.

"That depends on whether she is working for him," said Kim.

Don was getting red, but he managed to keep his voice down. "I don't believe you!"

Kim was firm, "I have to entertain all the possibilities, Don." Then more softly she said, "I need time."

"She should know, Mom."

"That we know she may be a double agent?" Kim offered. "What would a double agent do with that information, Don?"

"Cut and run?" Don said tentatively.

"Or attack," said Anne.

"This is very tender situation, Don. I'm trying to prevent as much hurt as possible."

"So I'm supposed to act like nothing's wrong when I see her," asked Don.

"You may not want to see her until we're through this," said Kim softly.

"I made a date for tomorrow."

"Should we be concerned, Kim?" asked Ron.

"That she wants to see her boyfriend on her day off?" piped Don.

Kim stood there looking at her son for a moment, "I trust you, Don. Don't lose your communicator, Okay?"

"Right here, Mom." Don tapped his pocket.

Bill then popped out and made a quizzical grunt.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Buddy."

"Sokay," the naked mole rat piped before disappearing again.

* * *

Flo picked up the ringing phone and turned down the TV. The small readout confirmed it was Don.

"Hey Don! That must have been some dessert!"

"Yeah. Monkey Mountain. It's this huge chocolate thing. We can share one tomorrow if you want to come to the restaurant."

"I feel my waistline bulging already."

"So should I meet you there after school?"

"I can meet you at school."

"Okay."

"See you then." Flo grinned. "Boyfriend."

"Backatcha, girlfriend."

* * *

The following morning at school, Anne was followed by murmurs in the halls.

"That's her." "She put Cindy in the hospital." "She completely went ballistic." "I heard she beat up her brother too."

Don got so upset as he walked with Anne that he exploded, "Look!" he yelled around the hallway. "I'm fine. Barkin's cool. Anne's fine. Cindy is going to be okay!" He surveyed the now quiet hall a second, "Drop it!"

"Thanks, superdon," Anne moaned quietly as the murmurs simply became quieter and now mentioned Don as well.

He sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Anne said curtly.

--

As Anne neared Miss Whisp's class, she passed a few cheerleaders who were nervously trying to hide behind their locker doors.

Once she sat at her desk, Jimmy Roberts smiled and prodded her by saying, "It's the cheerbeater."

Anne just took it quietly.

--

Next class, Anne sat next to Kate. "You okay, Anne?"

"Better than I was yesterday," Anne joked without smiling.

Kate did smile.

"I've got to work in the cafeteria at lunch," Anne told Kate.

"For how long?"

"I guess until Barkin says so."

"Forever."

"Maybe."

"What are you doing after school?"

"I'm grounded."

"Forever?"

"A month."

"Close enough."

--

Barkin came and took Anne out of English class early to escort her to the cafeteria. He was wearing a small bandage on his head.

"Does it still hurt?" Anne asked as they walked down the hall.

Barkin gave her a hard look, "I've been worse. Scud fire in Kuwait had me down for a week. I figure that piece of technology you were using was nearly as deadly."

"I guess it could have been."

"Your mother explained to me how it affected your mind. I can't say I'm pleased with even a small amount of the attitude you showed yesterday, but I know that we won't have any more disrespect from a fine young lady like yourself."

"No, Sir."

As they entered the kitchen, "This is Mrs. Lipshitz. She will direct and supervise you here. You are to report here immediately before lunch period every day. I only hope you take more after your father in kitchen related matters."

"I'm okay, Sir."

"Good, I've seen your mother burn water." Barkin actually smiled and seemed disappointed when Anne didn't.

Mrs. Lipshitz shook Anne's hand, "Good to meet you, Dearie." She then turned to Mr. Barkin sweetly, "Thank you for bringing her. I'm sure she can find us in the future."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Barkin as he left.

"Now let's get you suited up, Dear."

Mrs. Lipshitz helped Anne put on a hair net, gloves and apron and showed her around. Her duties were light that day, mostly watching how things were done and moving things around.

Mrs. Lipshitz was sweet and kind. Anne started to think that this punishment might not be so bad.

There was some more murmuring when kids in line saw her, but she wasn't at the serving line for long.

Kate waved at her when she went through the line.

Don winked and gave a word of encouragement.

When Trent came by, he actually complimented her lunch look and asked if she was hiding any seafood under the counter for him.

Mrs. Lipshitz rolled her eyes at that.

* * *

-

* * *

I've considered halting this story due to lack of reviews, but I still have a few more chapters in the can.

Review, or ... or... Drakken will run for President on the Democratic ticket!

Nobody wants THAT


	15. Meetings

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper set a file down in front of Drakken.

He picked it up and opened it with amazement. "You like my _cloning_ plan?

"Sure," Bopper smiled. "You have to work out that soda thing, of course."

"But who to clone." Drakken was thoughtful a moment, then looked over at Bopper amorously.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Bopper said dreamily. "But it didn't help us in the combat department."

"Quite," griped Drakken. "Even with the powers of Team Go, we were still beat."

"So we clone the best." Bopper set down two vials.

"You have samples already?"

"Something I picked up for a rainy day," she smiled.

* * *

When Don and Anne walked out the school's entrance, the new doors were still being installed. Flo was waiting on the front lawn wearing a white sweater and denim skirt.

"Hey, Flo," Anne said quietly.

"Perk up, kid," Flo said just before she got a peck on the lips from Don. "The world hasn't ended yet."

"Soon then?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Oh, she's a real bundle of joy today," Flo told Don.

"She's grounded for a month, among other things," said Don. "She's had a rough couple of days."

"Would have been rougher if you hadn't rescued me," Anne scuffed the pavement with one foot. "Thanks, Flo."

"Anytime, Anne!" Flo smiled. "Family comes first, you know."

"Yeah?" Anne seemed a touch startled. Like the statement had made her more worried, rather than ease her nerves.

"That means you," Flo tapped Anne's nose with her finger.

"Why do I feel married already?" asked Don with a smile.

"Don't go shopping for tuxes yet, Boyo," Flo joked. "Your mother would kill me. You want a lift home, Anne?"

"A _lift?" _Anne smiled for the first time that day as she rolled her eyes.

"It's the _only _way to fly," Flo quipped.

"Okay," Anne said after a moment. She offered Flo her hand.

Flo took Anne's hand in hers and put an arm around Don. The trio then glowed pink and rose above the other students. Some students were quite surprised. Trent snapped a quick photo for the yearbook.

Anne suppressed the thought that Flo could drop them any time she wanted.

The thought occurred to Don too, but the fact that the group was flying low, coupled with the fact that he and Flo were arm-in-arm, simply made him trust her even more.

* * *

Kim reviewed Flo's report of the unauthorized mission to rescue Anne several times. Flo had included new information on the room assignments at Drakken's lair and gave a new insight concerning his relationship with Bopper. A seemingly clever conclusion.

Kim spent the most effort considering the section about the brief period of time Drakken held Flo. Flo had made a relatively small note about it. Bopper had captured her, and then Drakken held her only so she could hear 'a guilty speech about fatherhood' before she left.

Flo had offered no other opinion about the speech.

Kim decided to think hard on what questions she was going to ask Flo on Thursday.

Kim then remembered that she had invited Flo to Dinner on Friday. Now those plans were very much in doubt, along with so much more.

* * *

Ron took a personal interest when Don and Flo came into_ Pellone Allegre_, "Hey kids! What brings you in here?"

"We're gonna climb 'Monkey Mountain'," said Don still holding Flo's hand.

"Well, you should at least have an appetizer first."

"That's what I get for bringing you into my _Dad's_ restaurant!" Don rolled his eyes.

"He's right," said Flo. "Too much sugar in the body without some nutrients is a recipe for a crash."

"Fine," said Don with a frown.

Ron brought them each a Naco with extra meat, while the giant desert was prepared.

When it was ready, Ron brought the chocolate creation himself. "You won't need these any more." Ron picked up the knives on the table. Unfortunately, this was just as Flo was reaching for her spoon.

Flo got a cut on one finger from a careless Ron.

"Ooh, sorry, Flo!"

It's okay, Mr. S," Flo examined the minor bleed. "Just a scratch."

Don gave his father a suspicious glare. "Let me see that, Flo." When she offered him the injured finger, he kissed it.

She smiled, "You men will take any excuse."

They really did look like a good couple. Ron hoped it could stay that way.

* * *

On Wednesday, agents in the main floor working at their stations all paused when they noticed an older woman walking through. She had short, salt and pepper colored hair and wore a patch over one eye. Younger agents wondered how a strange woman had gained entry to headquarters. The seasoned ones knew exactly who she was.

Dr. Elizabeth Rector had been the Director of Global Justice for many years. Her administration was efficient and her agents happy. She was better known by her the nickname, 'Dr. Director'. Some still thought people just wanted to avoid saying 'Director Rector', perhaps out of laziness.

Regardless, Dr. Director proceeded unchallenged to the Director's office. Agent Du did intercom the current Director when he saw his former boss walking through, so Kim met her at the office door.

"It's nice to see you, Betty. Please come in. Care for some coffee?"

"I'm afraid this is more of a professional visit, Kim," said the Former Director. "The Security Council is concerned about some recent information."

"Like what?" Kim asked carefully as she closed the door.

Betty sat down, "Such as how a junior agent managed to steal a weapon from Headquarters itself."

"That suit was not GJ property," Kim said as she sat at her desk

"I didn't say it was," Betty said easily. "It was merely stolen directly from the main lab here at your HQ."

"Point taken," Kim lowered her eyes.

"So you'll take further security precautions?"

"Absolutely. We are reviewing the security for all property on base, regardless of ownership and you may be pleased to hear that the junior agent was severely reprimanded."

"Another matter concerns us nearly as much," Betty said a little bolder.

"What is that?" Kim was getting tired already from stress.

"Flo Ming Go." the brunette said strongly and carefully.

"Flamingo is our best agent." Kim said quickly.

"She is also the daughter of hardened terrorists who have evaded Global Justice for far too long."

"Her birth parents have nothing to do with her loyalty."

Betty rose from her seat, "Don't be a fool, Kim. She had contact alone with Shego in Go City. She now receives regular messages from the woman. She then took a mission without authorization to meet alone with Drakken."

"Actually, Betty," Kim said sternly, "That was the second mission concerning Drakken this week. She did not even ask to take the first. Those 'regular messages' are being put to use as information for the agency, despite the fact that they are merely post cards, and that mission in Go city would have been off limits to any other agent. Only Flo's membership in Team Go allowed her to take action. Further, that mission ended with both of her birth parents in custody."

"I hope you aren't letting personal relationships affect your judgment."

"Have you read the reports from that last mission?"

"Not the first hand ones."

Kim opened a folder on her desk and handed Betty a sheet, "I debriefed Anne myself."

Dr. Director read the report. "You're not concerned about Ming's loyalty after _this_?"

"I'm reviewing the situation. She's out with pay until tomorrow."

"Exactly what are you reviewing?" Betty's right eyebrow rose.

"Like you said, I'm trying not to let personal matters cloud my judgment."

"You're favoring innocence because the alternative is to alienate your daughter's rescuer." she looked at the report again, "and apparently your son's girlfriend as well?"

"There's also the Constitution. The flip side is that if she is guilty, then I must protect my family as well as the agency."

"I certainly don't envy your position," Betty frowned.

"You did come with a recommendation, though."

"I did." Betty set the report on the desk. "Several on the committee thought she should be suspended indefinitely."

"That recommendation was decided without this report."

"Which would seem to be even more damaging," Betty noted.

"Yes." Kim was quiet.

Betty could not think of anything to add. After too long a pause, Betty stood, "So, if you need anything at all, you will notify me?"

"Without a doubt." Kim stood, "Thanks for coming, Betty."

"You're quite welcome."

* * *

-

* * *

I think I'm the first to suggest that Betty's real last name isn't "Director." I thought this made more sense.

Thanks to MrDrP, Mortal Guardian, Classic Cowboy and BlackWolf for the reviews!

As a treat, I'm publishing this chapter a few days ahead of schedule.

I SO love reviews. I like giving them too!

Mortal Guardian was nice enough to point out that I should look at hits as well. I had fallen away from the stats screen a bit.

I am a bit surprised to hear that I am actually building suspense here!

You will all see what happens, unless I get technical problems. Of course that should only delay it.


	16. Back Pain

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

"How's that?" asked the massage therapist.

"It kinda hurts," Cindy groaned. "But it takes away the old pain."

"Good."

Cindy beared the 'old pain' again with a smaller moan when the therapist, Katie, removed her hands to get a tool. Cindy was lying on her stomach in the hospital bed with weights tied to straps on her shoulders and ankles. She felt better again when something was lightly rolled along part of her back. "Ooooh, that hurts good."

"I didn't know you were a Mellenkamp fan, Cindy," Daddy said sweetly.

"A what?" Cindy asked.

"Never mind." Cindy couldn't see her Daddy where he was sitting, but he had been there for almost every waking moment since Cindy was admitted to the hospital. "Our visitor should be here soon, Honey."

"Don't remind me - Oww."

"Try to keep calm," said Katie.

"Easy for you to say," griped Cindy. "My Daddy's bringing my arch foe in to finish the job."

"She's going to apologize," Daddy said soothingly.

"A likely story."

"Nobody's going to hurt you here," said Katie, "I'm sure."

"She's in _traction_?" gasped Anne.

"Oh God - " Cindy then moaned intensely as the increased tension aggravated her injury.

"Hand me that lotion, please, Mr. Mankey," said Katie.

"Hey, Josh," said Mr. Stoppabble.

"Hi, Ron," said Daddy.

"Go on, Anne," Mr. Stoppable prodded.

Cindy could feel her back getting soothingly warmer as Katie rubbed in the lotion. Anne sat down in the one chair that Cindy could see on her left, looking pathetic. Cindy turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, Cindy. I wouldn't have done any of that if I - If I wasn't wearing that cursed suit."

"Yeah. I heard." Cindy wasn't completely convinced. "Like it matters."

"I know." Anne sobbed, "I know."

Cindy looked at Anne. Anne was sitting there with her face in her hands, crying. Her father was now standing behind her with his hands gripping the back of the chair. He just looked down at Anne sadly.

Cindy knew when she cried like that, her father would jump to hold her. She knew he was still there in the room. She could feel him as easily as she could Katie's hands on her back.

"Quit your bawling," Cindy snapped. "At least I'm still here."

Anne lowered her hands a little and looked at Cindy.

"I'm done for now," said Katie. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

"Thanks," said Cindy. "I do feel better."

"Just a job well done."

Cindy said to Anne, "You could have done worse, especially if that geek hadn't stepped in. Of course, it was his cart that got in my way."

Anne cut her off, "Cindy, you have every right to hate me now, but Trent didn't do anything wrong." Anne hung her head, "I'm the reason you're here."

"Daddy says you're gonna help me get outta this, too."

"That's right. I am sorry."

Cindy started to turn a little more toward Anne. Then she regretted it as fresh pain flared up and down her body. She gritted her teeth and breathed sharply.

Everyone seemed to jump a little.

"I'm all right," Cindy said quickly. "I just need to learn not to move," she joked. Then to Anne she said, "It's not gonna be fun."

"I think you'll be having even less fun than I will. Particularly if I don't help."

"Fine then."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

Cindy thought on that. She didn't know the answer. Anne had seemed to truly regret all this. "Maybe later," she finally said quietly.

"Cool," said Anne. "If you want to."

"C'mon," said Mr. Stoppable told Anne.

Anne got up.

"Thanks, Josh," Mr. Stoppable said, "for having us here."

"Thanks for footing the bill," said Daddy.

"Just doing the right thing."

"Exactly." Cindy's Daddy then sat down where she could see him. After watching the others leave, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Maybe a little better," Cindy admitted.

"You were wonderful," he smiled.

"You think she meant all that?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

"She never was much of an actress."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me early, Flo," said Kim.

"Just eager to get back into the field, Ma'am."

Kim opened up the file she'd prepared. "I have some questions for you on several matters."

"Shoot."

"Exactly what did Drakken say during this 'guilty father' speech?"

Flo frowned. "That he wanted to be a father to me. All that stuff about getting to know one another and being supportive." Then a small smile appeared for mere seconds. "I told him to stuff it."

"In those words?" Kim cocked her head.

"I told him that Anne was part of my family. That I rescued her so that he couldn't hurt her like he did Team Go."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Of course. That's why I didn't wait for authorization." Flo pursed her lips, "That and your injuries, Ma'am."

"Because I was hurt?"

"Frankly, Ma'am, I wasn't sure anyone would authorize a mission while you were out sick. I also didn't want Bopper getting away with hurting you and taking Anne."

"Yet Bopper is still at large."

"Maybe I should have tried to apprehend them," Flo cast her eyes down. "He actually let me go, Ma'am." Flo thought a moment, "I guess I really wanted to get out of there." She started to smirk a little, "I did manage to unsettle them a bit before I left."

"Do you think that will delay any plans they have?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"Did you learn of any plans?"

"No." Flo frowned.

"It seems Bopper was at our dance?"

"That's what she claimed, Ma'am. She must have learned about Don and I there."

"So Drakken knows about that?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Flo smiled. "He said something about irony. Like Mr. S. did on Saturday night."

Kim frowned. "Did he say anything else?"

Flo reflected a moment. "He doesn't want Shego to know about his 'Go Neutralizer'."

"Did you give him any information, even accidentally?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Have you received any more post cards?"

"No, Ma'am."

"While you were in Go City, did you talk much with Shego?"

"She's pretty much all business, Ma'am. I think she wanted to handle Drakken as quickly as she could." Flo looked at Kim hard, "Why are all these questions about them?"

"Your last few missions involved them."

Flo wasn't fooled. "What's going on?"

Kim sighed. She handed Flo Anne's report, "I shouldn't be showing you this."

As Flo read the report, her face fell, "Oh God."

"Does this change anything?" Kim asked with a straight face.

Flo stared at Kim a moment. "Like my story?" she snapped angrily.

"I have to ask these questions," Kim said calmly.

"You're going to let a single report affect my status here?"

"I have my responsibilities."

"Well, this isn't true." Flo set the report down quickly. "Drakken had to be lying."

"I have to weigh everything," Kim said uneasily. "I'm sorry." Kim cast her eyes down a moment before she spoke again, "I have to suspend you until we can work this out."

Flo just sat there a moment. "You're suspending me," she said slowly in a flat, neutral tone of disbelief.

"Indefinitely," Kim said in her own neutral tone as she looked down at her desk.

Flo didn't move for what seemed like hours. Kim just watched her quietly.

Flo finally stood, "I'll just clean out my desk, thank you." She took off her identity badge and set it on Kim's desk. "I am obviously not wanted here."

Flo slowly walked out of Kim's office. Kim couldn't speak.

A moment after Flo left, Kim allowed her tears to fall.

After a few more moments, she picked up the phone and speed dialed. "Ron?" She gushed with worry and sadness. "Flo just quit."

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks for all the notes, MrDrP and MortalGuardian

You just noticed that Bopper is bad news?

That she liked cloning surprised even Drakken. But what _doesn't_ surprise him?


	17. Departures

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo managed to get an empty box from storage and clean out her desk. After she left headquarters, apparently for the last time, she sat down and cried without reservation. She didn't want to go home just yet. She could go to her parents, but they were away on a European cruise just then. Thinking long term she didn't know where to go.

Nothing held her in Middleton now, except Don. But she had no idea how he would feel now. They had been dating less than a week. She didn't want to move in with her folks. There seemed to be only one place to go. Well, maybe two, but there was no way she was going back there.

Flo wanted to call Don, but his school day wasn't over yet. She shouldn't interrupt that. She also didn't have a mobile phone. She had to leave her GJ communicator behind.

Flo went home and dropped her box of desk items on her kitchen table. She then went back out to buy a mobile phone.

* * *

Bopper adjusted the controls slightly on the large machine. "Almost there."

"Ooooh," Drakken danced and clapped childishly. "Hurry."

The huge tank was full of various gases, obscuring the mixing and gelling process within.

"Got it!"

The gases were pumped out and the figure slowly became visible. She seemed about sixteen. She was shapely and athletic. She was dressed in a green crop top and tan cargo pants. She surveyed her new world with green eyes. Her pretty face showed a mix of confusion and disdain. Her mint-green hair flipped about as she moved.

"Beautiful!"

"Keep the eyes in the sockets, Drak."

"But what to call her?" Drakken rubbed his chin.

"Mary's a nice name."

"Be serious, Ondrya," Drakken scowled.

"Theresa?"

"Ah!" Drakken raised a finger triumphantly. "Bopper, meet Keego number one!"

Bopper wasn't impressed, "Gag me."

As if in response, Keego punched the Plexiglas holding her in. disappointed when it didn't give, she pulled back to try again with her hand glowing green this time.

Bopper opened the tank before Keego could finish the second attack.

"Hello, Keego." Drakken stepped up to her, "I'm your Daddy."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Drakken turned to Bopper, "She doesn't talk much."

"I didn't want her to, like, go all rebel on us, so I slipped in a touch of somebody else to, like, dumb her down."

"Who?" Drakken was curious.

Bopper looked away a second, "You don't want to know."

* * *

Ron sat in Kim's office, holding his distraught wife closely.

The door was locked.

Ron stroked Kim's soft, red hair while she cried into his chest.

"We will be all right, KP."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ron, what have I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've lost our best agent." Kim's voice rose in frustration, "I may have endangered our children, Ron!"

Ron tenderly made a shushing sound, "The kids are fine. They may not be in any danger."

"What if they are?"

"We'll handle it."

* * *

Anne was walking toward her fifth period class when she found herself by Ken's locker again. It happened right here in this hall. Anne saddened at the memory.

"Uh. Hi, Anne," Ken said from his locker.

"Hi, Ken," Anne sounded tired.

"You, uh, feeling better?" He said shakily.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Have you been to see Cindy yet?"

Ken was taken aback, "No. Why?"

Anne stared at him a second, "Never mind." Anne kept walking.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Taking care of a sick friend." You idiot.

* * *

Don left his Math class just as the bell rang. He was glad to be rid of algebraic fractions, at least for the rest of the day. He knew that Flo was due at work today. He decided to take a moment between classes to call her. He knew that by now, she would officially be either back at work, or actually suspended. Which would be only be different from the last two days by the fact that she knew about it.

Leaning against the wall to allow an acne-faced kid to push his equipment cart past him as he pulled out his handheld. He then realized the kid with the cart looked familiar. "Hey."

The audio-visual club member turned his head.

"Thanks for helping with that sitch in the hall the other day," said Don.

"No problem," he smiled and continued his delivery.

Don signaled Flo's communicator while trying to decide upon the most encouraging words for her if the news was bad. He waited so long for a response; he began to fear he would be late for his next class.

Finally, a familiar voice said, "Hello?" but it wasn't Flo's voice.

"Did I call dispatch by mistake?"

"No, Don. This is Dora."

"Where's Flo?"

Dora hummed nervously a moment, "She's not here, Don."

"This is her communicator."

"It was."

"'Was?'" Don repeated.

"Don, she left the agency this morning. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dora," Don said more forcefully than he wanted. He knew exactly who to blame. "Bye," he hung up.

Don then called Flo's home phone. He decided that he could skip English Literature class, since he currently had a 'B' in the course. There was no answer.

May as well blow the rest of the day.

* * *

-

* * *

Remember: "Kigo" is a Kim/Shego romance.

"Keego" is a Kim-Shego clone.

Don't mix them up!


	18. Breakdown

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper escorted Keego into her room and presented her closet to the clone. 

"Your 'birthday suit' is really outdated, so you can pick whatever you want from here," Bopper told Keego.

Keego frowned as she browsed through the closet. She picked up a pink leather dress and looked at it.

Bopper thought Keego had excellent taste until she saw the awful face Keego made at it before she tossed it aside.

Keego eventually chose a red shirt and neon green pants.

"That will make a totally cool uniform for you and your sisters."

* * *

Flo walked out of the store with her new mobile phone. It had all the latest features, which meant it was two steps down from her old communicator. She wanted to talk to Don. 

School was still in. Flo didn't know what Don would say. She didn't want to get Don caught between her and his mother. She wanted to let Don act his age for a while longer. They had only been out twice. They only dated a week. The tough part was that they had worked closely together for a year. Now they didn't work together anymore. Better make it a clean break then.

May as well just go. Flo floated upward with a pink glow. Flo figured she could come back and pack her things in a couple of weeks. The month had just started, and there was still time on her lease. Flo flew straight out of town, to an island destination far away.

* * *

Wade stepped into Kim's office and shut the door behind him. "Kim, if this is about the suit again..." 

Ron cut him off, "No, Wade." Ron gestured to the shell of a woman sitting at Kim's desk, "The Director needs to take a little time. Please take the appropriate actions and procedures."

Wade glanced at Kim over Ron's shoulder, "How much time?"

"I 'm hoping just a few days," Ron whispered. Then he cocked his head, "Why?"

"I was just wondering how long to ready for." Wade looked worried, unprepared even.

Ron said softly, "There must be someone who can take charge."

"Kim had been grooming someone," Wade looked at the floor. "But I guess Will and I can split duties instead."

"Oh," Ron said as low as he could. Ron walked over and helped his wife out of her seat, "C'mon, Kim. We're going home."

* * *

Don was slightly out of breath when he reached Flo's apartment. He took a dose of his inhaled medication as he went up the last steps. 

He knocked repeatedly with patient pauses.

Frustrated that she was not home, Don decided it was time to go to the horse's mouth for information. He also felt like kicking in some teeth.

Cann met Don almost as soon as he reached GJ. The pilot was understandably nervous when he saw Don's mood. "Your mother's not in, Don."

"Where is she?" he tried to keep calm.

"She's gone home."

Don turned right around and left without speaking.

* * *

A nervous silver monkey and a small pack of agitated naked mole rats met Anne at her front door. "What's wrong, guys?" 

Rufus made his way toward Anne. Ted was right behind.

"Kimmmooodee!" chattered Rufus.

Ted nodded, "Biig peepel sad."

Numerous rodents chattered and nodded. The monkey pointed into the kitchen.

"Their home early?" Anne said slowly.

Anne walked into the kitchen to find her parents sitting at the table over a bowl of chocolate ice cream that Mom was eating from as Dad held her. "What happened?"

Dad was about to speak when the front door opened and slammed shut again in a single second. Rodents scurried away in fear. Don bellowed out a single word, "Mom!"

Mom tried to gasp but only a squeak came as she almost accidentally inhaled a bite of ice cream.

Rufus and Ted, who had followed at Anne's feet, gave out a collective "Yipe!" and dashed in different directions, seeking cover.

Don came into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He managed to keep his voice at a fair volume, but his tone and body language were still bellowing angrily, "What did you do to Flo?"

Anne's head went back and forth between her mother and brother. An awful image of Don pushing Mom back into an audio-visual cart flashed through her mind.

Mom retreated further into Dad's arms.

"She quit, Son," Dad said calmly as he held Mom closely.

"What?" gasped Anne.

Don walked to the table put his hands on a chair, leaning in menacingly, "Why?"

Dad was getting annoyed, "You need to calm down, Donald."

"Mom had to have made Flo really upset for her to quit like this." Don glared at his mother. "I can't even _find_ her."

Anne touched Don's shoulder. "Why don't we let Mom tell us?" she asked calmly.

"Okay!" Don turned the chair he was holding around and straddled it. He then set both his hands on top of the chair's back and set his chin on his hands, "I'm listening."

Mom wiped an eye and sniffed. She sat up a little better, "I had to suspend her."

"Why?" snapped Don.

"We still don't know..."

"C'mon, Mom!"

Dad barked, "Don!" then almost softly, "Let your mother speak."

"I need more time," said Mom weakly.

"What for?" Don asked, still agitated.

"I have to admit, Mom," said Anne as she sat down. "It doesn't look like you're going to get any new facts."

* * *

-

* * *


	19. Discussion

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo walked down the hall she had not expected to walk down again, at least not this soon. 

"I am glad to have you here," he said.

"I remembered what you said the last time I was here."

"I meant every word." He gestured with his black-gloved hand, "Here is your room."

"Thanks." Flo tried to keep her eyes from watering, "Could I be alone for a while?"

"Of course," he patted her shoulder. "I understand. Call if you need anything."

"Sure." Flo opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. Then she lay back on her bed quietly, thinking of what she had lost.

* * *

"I just need more information," Kim pleaded. 

"What more do you need?" asked Don in a frustrated tone. "Tell me and I'll get it. I'll have that A.V. kid at school make up a first class presentation."

Anne's eyebrow rose up. "If I didn't know better, Mom, I'd think you were afraid to decide."

Kim sucked on her lower lip.

Ron hugged her tighter.

Anne stood up, "Let's set everything out right now." She took out her handheld and prepared to take notes. "What are facts against Flo?"

Ron spoke when no one else wanted to start, "She's the daughter of Drakken and Shego."

"That's not even worth mentioning," whined Don.

Anne held up a hand, "Maybe not to you, Don. Other people think it's a valid concern. Once I have a full list, we'll go over it." She wrote it down, "Next?"

Kim said slowly, "She's had contact alone with both of them in the past two months."

Anne noted that. "There's what I heard Drakken say, of course."

Don fidgeted a little in his seat.

Kim said, "The security council asked me to suspend Flo."

Anne paused, "Based on the points we've named or something else?"

Kim hesitated thoughtfully, and then smiled at Anne appreciatively, "The same points."

Anne keyed her handheld, "Then that's subordinate to the others and shouldn't be listed."

Don sighed happily.

"Any others?" asked Anne.

Everyone watched each other quietly.

"That's a 'no'," she said as she keyed in more. "Points in her favor?"

Don sat up straighter and started to speak first.

"_Objective _points," said Anne.

Don glared at her.

"An excellent record in her year with the agency," said Kim.

"She passed Dad's synthodrone test," said Don.

Kim looked at Ron,"Huh?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "What's that?"

"I know that cut was not an accident, Dad," Don frowned.

Ron chuckled nervously, then said, "She trained you kids pretty well."

"and her friendship with us all has to be good for something!" quipped Don.

"Personal record," said Anne, "as valid as the professional one."

"And as excellent," added Don.

"That would appear to cover everything," said Anne. "Right?"

Kim and Ron nodded. Don was quiet.

"First on the agenda," Anne sat back down. "Her birth parents."

"It's a non-issue," said Don. In response to their stares he said, "It's not like they raised her."

Ron nodded. "If the Mings were criminals, it would be another matter."

Kim said, "It concerned the council."

Anne asked, "Are you required to obey them, Mom?"

Kim seemed startled by the question. "Technically, no."

"Do we _know _how long Flo has known who they were?" asked Anne.

"I'm sure," Kim nodded. "I was with her when she confirmed Shego's claim and when she found out about Drakken."

"When Shego called him a liar and Flo fainted," said Don.

Kim looked at Don. "Did she tell you that?"

"When she told me about them." Don nodded.

"When did she find out about Drakken?" Asked Anne.

"When the Go mission ended," said Kim.

"Did she know about Shego by then?"

"Yes."

"So if she has been working for Drakken, it's only been since then." Anne made more notes. "Was it Flo's idea to get Shego involved in the Go City mission?"

"No." Kim admitted.

"You saw her with Shego, Mom?"

"Yes."

"Did they seem to be close?"

Kim thought on that a moment.

"Flo told me that they might have bonded then," said Don.

"Does mother-daughter bonding equal conspiracy?" asked Ron.

"They definitely grew closer," said Kim. "How close I couldn't say. Flo did support the arrest of Shego as well as Drakken."

"Interesting," said Anne. "Who arranged for her to rescue me?"

"Flo."

"I see," Anne made more notes. "I saw her get captured myself. She didn't seem to be cooperating, but she said she'd be fine."

"Would you have left if she hadn't said that?" asked Don.

Anne frowned, "Probably not."

"Even after hearing what Drakken said?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," Anne nodded slowly. After another moment, she asked, "What do we know about her time there?"

Don spoke up, "Drakken gave her some guilty father lip and she told him to shove it."

"That's her version in a nutshell," agreed Kim. "Only Drakken and Bopper can confirm or deny it."

"Which leaves doubt," said Anne.

"Reasonable doubt," said Don.

"This isn't a courtroom, Don," Anne rolled her eyes. "Has Drakken used any information that Flo might have told him?" she asked Kim.

"Drakken's been sitting still lately," said Kim. "Which is what worries me."

"We're already where Drakken wants us," said Don.

"What's that?" gasped Ron.

Don was determined; "I think Drakken's playing us all, including Flo."

"How's that, Don?" asked Anne.

"So Drakken is using Flo to get to us. Who says she has to cooperate for it to work?" said Don.

"That's a point!" Anne made more notes. "Has there been any change in Flo's behavior in the two months before she quit?"

"Aside from dating me?" quipped Don.

"Yes," Anne responded seriously.

They all exchanged glances.

"No," said Anne. She looked over her notes. "I'd say it's official, Mom." Anne turned off her handheld and put it away. "We've been had."

Kim's eyes were wide, darting side to side. "I fell right into it." She turned to Ron, "Drakken _was _lying. He _must _have known Anne was listening."

"It's okay, KP."

"No, Ron," Kim stressed. "It's not. This is my fault."

"So what do we do, Mom?" Don asked as if he knew the answer.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped.

* * *

-

* * *

Yes, folks! Drakken's first plan has been foiled – by the captain of the DEBATE team! 

Special thanks to my most prolific reviewer, Mortal Guardian.

After reading some recent forum entries (and G-Go's "Reunion") I want to state for the record that I only recently read "Reunion" and will next read "Union." (Great stuff!)

I have discovered that I may have lots in common with both MrDrP and G-Go.


	20. Invasion

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper flew above the troops giving radio commands. "Keego five, bring your division a few degrees south." It had been refreshingly easy to train these troops. They all thought so alike that they moved and fought together with incredible synchronization.

They had already run off a squad of policeman in riot gear with ease. This was going to be cake.

"Bopper, Status report."

"Our girls are doing just bitchen, Dr. D," Bopper smiled. As something exploded somewhere below, she commented, "There goes another cop car."

"Excellent," said Drakken. "How far to Carson City?"

"We're storming through Como. Another fifteen miles or so."

He laughed, "By tomorrow morning, it will be the capital of Drakada!"

Bopper winced at the pun, "Yes, Dear."

* * *

Wade appeared on Kim's screen. "Kim, I'm sorry. I know you wanted time off,"

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim sounded tired.

"Drakken is attacking Nevada!"

"Nevada?" echoed Ron.

"Maybe he thought a desert state would be easier," Anne thought aloud.

"He could charge admission to Vegas," quipped Don.

"Have you mobilized any units yet?" asked Kim.

"We've got several teams flying out there, and the army is deploying too."

"What's his weapon this time?" asked Kim.

Wade glanced at his readings again, "An army of green-haired women."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"They seem to be some sort of clones," said Wade. A picture and partial schematic came up of a green haired woman with more than a passing resemblance to Kim, one hand aglow. "Local police tried using soda on our suggestion, but it didn't work."

"Oh, man," sighed Ron.

"Not again!" moaned Kim.

The kids brought up the reading on their own handheld units.

"You would look surprisingly good with green hair, Mom," said Don.

Kim just scowled.

"They've got Shego's powers?" Anne gasped.

"You know when I was in high school, clones didn't have Shego's powers," said Ron. "In fact, only Shego had Shego's powers, which is why they're Shego's powers."

"How many are we talking about, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Hundreds," Wade said dejectedly.

Don broke the following silence, "Any pink ones, Uncle Wade?"

"No, just green."

Don smiled knowingly.

"Transport for us, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Cann should be there any second now."

Everyone got up.

Kim ordered, "Wade, scan these girls every way you can. Drakken couldn't have made so many so quickly without cutting a corner somewhere."

"I'm on it." Wade disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Soon the Stoppable family was flying together over Nevada.

Wade came on the aircraft's screen again. "We caught a piece of a radio transmission. Drakken calls these clones, 'Keegos'."

"That is sick and wrong!" said Ron.

"You don't have to tell me, Dear," Kim said calmly. "Do we have a command center yet, Wade?"

"We've set up in a place called 'Fiddler's Green'."

"How are those scans coming?"

"A while longer, Kim."

"We need to know, Wade!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kim," Wade said as he typed. "There are thousands upon thousands of possible permutations... Got it!" He did a double take at his screen.

"Well?"

"Salt water," Wade said with disbelief.

"That'll be easy!" said Don.

"Except in the _desert_," quipped Anne.

"Actually, Carson City is in the mountains," said Kim. "Of course, it's still dry."

"How about Lake Tahoe?" asked Anne.

"Fresh water," said Wade.

"Now we know why Nevada," said Ron.

"So it had nothing to do with Las Vegas?" asked Don.

"No, Don," Kim patronized. "Thanks, Wade. I'll check in after we touch down."

* * *

Walter Nelson was tending the garden in front of his home. He so enjoyed the quiet challenge of maintaining vegetation in the high, dry clime. It was not as hard as many might think, particularly when one knew what could survive on it's own and what plants required great care in the current environ.

His quiet task was disrupted when a green blast struck his wife's car, which was parked in the driveway. He turned to see a large group of green-haired teen women marching down the trail by his home. Several of them took more pot shots at various objects along their way with green blasts emanating from glowing hands.

He thought he should move to safety, but was mesmerized by their fluid motion and striking, if unusual, beauty. He was surprised when one winked at him.

"Walter!" his wife called from the front door softly. "Get inside!"

"Huh?" Walter turned. "Oh!" he rushed in and his wife closed the door behind him.

"The news said it's some sort of terrorist group," Julia said once they were both inside.

They watched out the front window together, standing in the doorway to the front room in case they had to retreat.

Walter couldn't shake the feeling that these terrorist girls looked familiar.

* * *

The Stoppables filed into the makeshift tent that was the new field command post with their pilot. The agents present greeted the Director respectfully. She quickly thanked them went to a Comm. terminal to check in.

"There moving quickly for foot soldiers," said Wade. "They should be on your position in a few hours."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim closed the channel. "How's the army progressing?" she asked Dora Barnes

"They have an infantry division moving in, but they will be another hour at least."

"Air support?"

"We now have five transport aircraft onsite and the new squadron of Jordans is en route," Dora checked the time, "Another forty-five minutes, Director."

"Any salt water sources around?"

"No, Director."

Kim sighed, "See if we can get local fire departments involved to start with. If that works, then we will just need a lot of salt."

* * *

Ron Reager was climbing carefully down the bank of a small river to obtain a water sample for the water management division of Lyon County. It was at times like this that he wished he hadn't cut gym in high school.

He held onto a small tree trunk jutting out of the steep bank and let his cup-on-a-string fall into the stream below.

Suddenly, a group of green-haired girls leaped across from the other side of the stream. Several nimbly landed near his precarious position.

He was startled but managed to continue holding on. However, one of the green teens chopped at the small tree he was holding with a glowing hand. He promptly fell into the stream.

He spent a moment under the water before he reached the surface, then he shook excess water out his hair. He was again awed when he still saw at least a score of identical women leaping across the stream as he allowed himself to be carried downstream.

"I knew I should have taken that job in Trenton!"

* * *

"Director, we have another bogie coming in fast from the Northeast," said Dora.

"Any markings?" asked Kim.

"The aircraft is hailing on our frequency, Director," Dora was surprised.

A voice came through. "Global Justice, this is Hego. Can the team assist in any way?"

"Affirmative, Hego," Kim smiled. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, Director, we understand there is an army of glowing women down there." His tone changed just enough to indicate he was smiling. "And our newest member, who has a soft spot for Global causes, explained that this is a family matter."

"Flo's up there?" Don said hopefully.

Kim handed her son the microphone.

"Hego, this is Don Stoppable. Put the pink lady on, please."

Flo's voice came immediately, "I can hear you, boyo."

"You had me worried, Flo," smiled Don.

"Don, I really don't know if your mom's gonna like us talking."

"Ask her yourself, girlfriend." Don handed the microphone back to his mother, who actually tried not to take it. Don silently insisted.

"Flo?" Kim said experimentally. "You're clear." Kim waited to see if there was a response before she continued, "I'll make a long, formal apology later. Right now, we have a need for saline down here. Would you be offended if I sent your team to the salt mines?"

"Not at all, Kim," Flo responded.

"Excellent!" Kim leaned over a map Anne was brining over. "There's a flat ten miles north of my position. You can follow the route our planes are taking there. We've got the water coming. You just help bring the salt. Okay?"

"Affirmative, GJ," Hego answered as the team's jet turned.

"Good luck, Go."

* * *

-

* * *


	21. Peace of the Action

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty three years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper saw the first plane fly over her army of Keegos. It was dropping some sort of powder. She launched a missile and keyed the radio. "I think they found the recipe, Doc." 

"Already?" Drakken replied.

"Our girls are getting salted. I'm lending air support."

"Stop them!"

"I'm totally on it."

* * *

Cann had to stop salting to evade the missile. "Base, Enemy aircraft is firing. Breaking off deployment. Are those Jordans here yet?" He wished he could climb into one. 

"That's an affirmative," said a new voice. "This is Jordan leader. We've got your bandit on screen."

* * *

Bopper managed to evade the first GJ missile, but became concerned when two more came her way. "Hey, I'm flying here, people!" 

She evaded one more, but the last clipped an engine. "Bogus!"

She keyed the radio, "Drak, I'm hit. I gotta set down! Keego three, I'm crash-landing near your position. Join me there."

* * *

Keego 329 walked along with her sisters. She went to meet the failing hovercraft along with the rest of her division, led by number three. She was beginning to get rather bored and hoped to find something worth blasting soon. 

She heard Bopper over her earpiece in a panicked voice.

"Clear the trees, clear!"

329 and several of her sisters mowed down the problematic vegetation with a number of well-coordinated blasts.

Bopper's hovercraft fell hard, but stayed in one piece. After a moment, Bopper hopped out. Her pink poodle skirt looked rather singed, but her orange leather top was untouched.

"Sorry I'm late, girls." Bopper took out a set of music discs and fingered them like a juggler, "Let's move out."

* * *

Kim called out, "What's with the ground troops?" 

Dora listened on her headset before answering, "Major DeMetj says they're in positon." She touched a keyboard and Kim's screen showed a new set of blue dots. "There, Ma'am."

Kim watched as the green dots on the screen, indicating the Keegos, advanced toward the blue dots and her position. "Ron, get the red case."

"Sure thing, KP."

"Over here, kids," Kim called as Ron returned.

Anne and Don stepped next to her.

The twins quietly gasped as their father opened the case, revealing four sidearms, identical to those the field agents around them were carrying.

Kim picked up one of the energy pistols. "We haven't much time to show you kids how to handle these properly..."

Anne smiled as she reached for hers, "It's fine, Mom."

Don picked another up and comfortably held it, "Flo gave us a crash course last month with these."

Kim was startled, "She did?"

"Don scored better with targets than me," said Anne. "But we only practiced for about an hour."

Kim whispered to Ron as he closed the case, "I don't know whether to thank her for preparing them or reprimand her for breaking regulations."

Ron smiled back, "I say give her a raise - Assuming she comes back."

Kim's face was torn between smile and frown at Ron's suggestion.

* * *

Major Will DeMetj surveyed the enemy troops through his binoculars as they approached. "Begin firing." 

The division opened fire a moment later.

In response, the Keegos began leaping and tumbling about to avoid the weapons fire, pausing only to fire green bolts back.

Only a few of the clones were fatally wounded. These few casualties were obvious to all since the corpse would melt immediately.

Quickly, despite army resistance, the Keegos overan the line damaging several tanks in the process.

Major DeMetj did not look forward to reporting this to his superiors. This was partly due to his failure, but mostly because he knew they'd make that pun on his name again.

* * *

"Here they come, Mom!" Don sounded off when a flash of green hair appeared in the trees. 

Kim hoped her stomach could handle a closer look at these 'Keegos'. "Everybody steady. Are we ready for a pull out?"

"Two transports primed and ready here, Director," said Dora.

"Where's that salt drop?" Kim yelled.

"Right here, Kim," Flo sounded over the radio as the tent and the area surrounding it were pelted by rock salt.

Kim shouted, "Water!"

Hoses came to life and artifical rain poured down.

"Gross!" the twins said in unison.

Kim had forgotten how disgusting a sight it was when Drakken's clones melted.

Overshadowing the twin's yell was a shreik of frustration from outside.

Briaun: Full armor.

A flurry of music discs tore through one wall of the tent. People ducked and scurried as equipment was cut down, much of it then shorting out from the damage. Kim stood firm, knowing the armor would protect her.

Bopper stepped through the hole in the tent. "It's the tin woman again. Only a heartless person would kill my girls with so much prejudice."

Briaun: external speaker. "You tried the same," Kim's voice was hard. "It's not my fault they were so fragile."

Kim raised her right arm. Briaun: Repulsor beam full. A blue beam shot out of Kim's hand and struck the punk girl.

The beam refracted off some sort of force field, but Bopper was knocked back out of the tent into the puddle of slime that had once been her army.

The Stoppables and several agents ran out of the tent as Bopper stood up.

"Thank you everyone," Kim announced as she walked out after Bopper. "But she is mine!"

Bopper juggled more discs in her fingers and smiled. "Let's rock!"

Kim took a fighting stance.

Bopper wasted no time before throwing a razor sharp disc. "Like the Dead Kennedies?"

Kim blocked the missile with a sweep of her armored wrist.

"You prefer Trent Reznor, maybe?" Bopper flung another disc, "Borrow a few of mine!"

Kim blockedthem just as easily. She raised both her arms. Briaun: Dual repulsor beams full.

The twin beams struck Bopper together and knocked her back into the trees, screaming.

Briaun: All systems off. Kim addressed the crowd as her armor receded, "Someone get that, please. I hate littering up the wilderness."

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! 


	22. The Dove

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 26 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Bopper was brought back, disarmed and handcuffed. 

"This is no problem!" Bopper bragged. "I have _connections_!"

Kim steeled her eyes at the woman, "I'm quite aware of your connections, Miss Wolfson. Several judges are already being investigated."

Bopper was apparently surprised to hear Kim call her by name. She remained quiet and began to look somewhat worried as she was taken away.

Anne cast her mother a huge smile, "I think you burned her, Mom!"

"What was that about?" asked Don.

"She and Drakken allegedly got off last time due to some money being spread around." Kim smiled, "Bopper didn't realize that I know her father is a rich industrialist."

"So she's bankrolling Drakken's operation," said Ron.

"Probably," agreed Kim.

"So by jailing her, we disable Drakken!" said Anne.

"I hope so," Kim sat down to rest. "That's what happened when Shego left him."

Don smiled, "Flo kinda did that, right?"

Kim and Anne giggled.

"I wouldn't go _that _far!" said Kim.

"You make her sound like a superwoman!" scoffed Anne.

"Yeah," Ron put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "That's your mother's job."

Kim looked up her husband and whined crossly, "Ron!" Then with less volume, "I don't need any more pressure!"

"She's been through enough, Mr. S." Flo had just stepped up next to Don.

Don immediately gave her a monster hug, "You scared me so much!"

She put her arms around him in return and smiled, "Hi, Don."

"Don't you _ever_ leave without notice again, okay?" Don said without letting go.

"No way, Boyo." Flo patted his back, "You're stuck with me."

Then they kissed.

The few agents that were still standing nearby suddenly found work to do. Ron and Anne stood by, examining the clouds and nearby trees as Kim walked over to the couple slowly.

The rest of Team Go walked up just as Kim was clearing her throat.

Don and Flo released each other a moment later, giggling self-conciously.

"Sorry, Kim." Flo blushed.

Don was still a little glass-eyed.

"I can forgive your exuberence if you can forgive my complete lack of faith," Kim said seriously.

Flo smiled at her a moment, "Done."

Kim smiled and offered her hand.

Flo shook it and then pulled Kim in for a hug.

When that was finished, Flo drew attention to her uncles and introduced them to the twins.

"It's not every day I meet a bonafide super hero," said Anne.

"Pleasure to be of service," said Migo.

"You've known Flamingo for some time," said Wego.

"She's a super hero," said his twin.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Don kissed his girlfriend again on the cheek, causing her to blush quite fiercely now.

Hego said, "She's certainly proved herself to be a_ Go_-getter!"

"I would give her a raise, but she doesn't work for me anymore," said Kim.

Flo broke away from Don suddenly and turned to Kim, "Is that an offer?"

"Absolutely!"

Flo punched the sky, catching herself before actually cheering. "What percentage are we talking?" she managed to ask calmly.

Kim giggled, "We can discuss that on Monday at HQ."

Flo grinned, "Dinner's on me then!" She put an arm around Hego and the other around her boyfriend, so that she was between them. "C'mon, I know a great restaraunt."

Ron called over, "Is that the one your money is no good at?"

Flo turned toward Ron with a startled look on her face.

Kim pointed out, "You are due at our family dinner tomorrow, you know. But your uncles are welcome to join us all tonight."

"If we _must_," Flo mocked.

So two planes later set down in the parking area at _Pellone Allegre_, where a private room was set for the unusual dinner party, which lasted a little later than anyone planned.

* * *

The following day, as Anne tiredly chucked her calculus book into her locker at school, she almost didn't notice the A-V cart rolling behind her. 

"So," said Trent, "How's my dove?"

Anne looked over at him, "I don't know. Who's that?"

The cart stopped. "I thought you understood the poem." He looked confused.

"Sure," said Anne. "This pigeon loves a dove and feels unworthy until it remembers that it's a dove too." She took another book from her locker, "I can so relate to the pigeon sometimes, because..."

"Aw, Anne," he interrupted, his voice thick with pity.

She looked at him with confusion.

He spoke more tenderly, without the pity, "You were never the pigeon."

Anne didn't understand. How he could know if she was the pigeon or not?

Then a voice in her head, with more intelligence than she, pointed out that _he_ wrote the poem. Anne felt like hitting herself in the head. He knew better than anyone what the poem meant.

Trent looked at her sweetly, "I was the pigeon." He smiled, "Once."

Anne's jaw went slack.

She found that she could not think. Yet someone in her head was sorting facts.

He's the pigeon.

She's not the pigeon.

He had just asked her how the dove was doing.

Her free hand came up to touch her chest. A strange sound came from her throat, "I?"

Trent nodded, "You're my dove." He glanced at his watch and started pushing the cart down the hall. He smiled at her as he passed.

Anne could not move. Yet her head turned to watch him as he passed.

After nearly a year of missions together, Flo and Don were now dating.

Mom and Dad were together for years before they dated.

Now, Anne realized for herself that love very often hides in plain sight.

He was nearly at the end of the hall when she found her voice, "Trent."

He turned to face her just as he reached the corner.

"Want to hang out before class on Monday?" she asked.

"Meet you back here," he gave a 'thumbs up' sign and went around the corner.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Whew! 

This was my longest piece yet!

I hope that didn't scare too many away.

As may be evident now, Trent was Anne's love interest for the entire story. In typical KP style, she never noticed until the end.

I arranged so that Trent (sometimes in round-a-bout fashion) is mentioned (or actually appears) in **every **chapter of this story. This makes him a constant presence, hence 'always there' for Anne, just like Kim wanted for her in chapter 5.

Give yourself a cookie if you saw it before now.


End file.
